


Шпилька

by Reymas



Series: fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || Макси [9]
Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Adventure, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Don't Have to Know Canon, Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Factory, Forced Sex, Gen, Killing, Mutants, Single work, mass execution
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reymas/pseuds/Reymas
Summary: Жизнь работницы Цехов с одного из нижних этажей города-улья круто меняется, когда любимый оказывается мутантом.
Series: fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || Макси [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869403
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси), fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || FK - 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Две стороны света](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903600) by [Reymas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reymas/pseuds/Reymas). 
  * Inspired by [Ну, привет!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922059) by [SalemTheCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemTheCat/pseuds/SalemTheCat). 



Протяжный гром молитвенного гонга разнесся по этажу, собирая людей на вечернюю молитву. Его звук, надтреснутый и пронзительный, не давал ни сосредоточиться, ни думать о чем-то другом, он бросал на колени прежде, чем люди успевали задуматься.

Свет Императора, озари нас.

Свет Императора, помилуй нас.

Свет Императора, возьми нас.

Свет Императора, отпусти нас.

Свет Императора, грехи наши прости.

Свет Императора, волю нашу прими.

Свет Императора, кровь нашу возьми.

Свет Императора, труд наш благослови.

Свет Императора, будь с нами во тьме и во сне.

Да славится свет Твой, да будет он вечно.

Славься!

Свет Императора, озари нас.

Свет Императора, помилуй нас...

Двенадцать повторений, и мысли покидают голову, оставляя только впечатавшиеся в глубину памяти слова. Свет императора не доходил до этого этажа великого города-улья Адриум, возвышающегося среди ядовитых земель мира Клиаф. Тяжелый металл Внешней стены пронзил недра мира и вознесся до самых облаков, храня внутри себя миллиарды живых человеческих душ. Люди Улья никогда не видели иного света, кроме света люменов, они жили в перегнанном миллиарды раз воздухе, ели синтезированную пищу и работали, чтобы где-то далеко возле иных звезд мог жить Империум Человечества.

Именно отсюда отправлялись детали для величественных и гордых кораблей, отправляющихся раз в сто лет с верфей Клиафа. Каждый из них — это город, приютивший десятки тысяч душ экипажа от трюмных рабочих до капитана и навигатора, ведущего корабль через многоцветие варпа к иным мирам. Эти корабли носили грузы, паломников, исследователей и великих воинов, служа веками, а рождались они здесь, в корнях города-улья, на бесконечных конвейерных линиях, за которыми работали все. Каждый Цех осенен сияющими золотыми крыльями великой Аквилы на стене, чья зрячая голова наблюдает за телами и действиями, а незрячая — за разумами и душами.

Истинная гордость — стоять под ее крыльями и знать, что служишь великому делу. Ты умрешь не бесславной шлаковой гончей с нижних уровней, чей удел лишь пожирать падаль и остатки чужой пищи, ты умрешь одним из работников верфей Клиафа, рожденных здесь, чтобы служить своим трудом, зачать детей и научить их тому, что знал сам.

Место Варны было под сенью левого крыла, и она уже в свои неполные семнадцать заслужила право видеть Аквилу целиком во время молебна, и каждый раз, вставая к конвейеру, она ощущала, как ее омывает свет. И ее место было важным, здесь многослойная пластина для будущей корабельной переборки обретала законченную форму, а она, Варна, в строгом и десятилетиями отработанном порядке втыкала болты в положенные отверстия для креплений. Немного дальше, под взглядом Аквилы болты закреплялись гайками, и готовый блок отправлялся дальше в темноту перемычки между Цехами.

Они работали в молчании, дозволялось лишь молиться после звука гонга и повторять литанию сборки, определенную за каждым работником. Литания была призвана полностью сосредоточить работника на задаче и не позволить ему отвлекаться даже на лишние мысли. Самые старые работники бормотали свою литанию и во сне, а последними словами большинства живущих здесь людей была именно она. Поэтому пытаться менять свое место нужно было в молодости, желательно до двенадцати лет, пока разум еще не закостенел и способен выучить новый порядок действий. Провинившихся могли просто высечь, а могли перевести туда, где литанию учить уже не нужно, они умирали, высушенные жаром до костей, но отдавая свой последний вздох Императору.

Каждый Цех был своим собственным миром, рабочее место — центром жизни. Сон, еда — по расписанию. Дозволялось отвлекаться только на зачатие детей и молитву. Иссушенные женщины Цехов не так часто могли родить, поэтому им нужно было как можно чаще уединяться с любыми мужчинами. Мужчина, способный зачать ребенка, ценился не меньше, чем такая же женщина. Окончательно бесплодные и стерильные лишались всего, кроме радости служения Человечеству.

Варна поднялась с колен и опустила глаза на ленту, где уже двигались детали. Цепкие пальцы привычно укладывали болты, губы шептали литанию, но мысли, несмотря ни на что, были далеко, по другую сторону стены со священной Аквилой.

Им нельзя было видеться, каждый Цех — закрытая община, где положено любить только друг друга. Варна не знала, зачем так, она не задумывалась, потому что людям Цехов не положено думать. Если бы она была воспитанницей Схола Прогенитум, где учили лучших из людей, тогда конечно, она бы размышляла над законами!

Люди Цехов должны действовать, и она действовала. Дождавшись отбоя, Варна пролезет по остановившейся ленте внутрь толстой стены, и там ее будет ждать Ким. Она улыбнулась и тут же скрыла улыбку: любая улыбка подозрительна, лицо должно быть сосредоточенным.

— Варна, — окликнула ее Ксантиппа, одна из старших смотрящих за Цехом, и Варна вздрогнула. Она каждый раз вздрагивала в страхе, что ее намерения поймут, ведь тогда их обоих ждало бы наказание. — За тридцать стандартных минут до отбоя ты придешь к Харту.

Отдав распоряжение, она ушла, передавая приказ о замене Варны. Старшие имели право не только распределять людей по местам возле ленты, но и рассчитывать, как и от кого они будут иметь детей, а Варне уже семнадцать, у нее не так много времени, чтобы доказать свою полезность не только Цеху, но и всему Улью. Вздохнув, Варна сосредоточилась на работе. После отбоя ее все равно отпустят, и она встретит Кима! Ее красивого, широкоплечего, темноглазого Кима!

— Идем, — Харт сам подошел к ней, когда пришло время. Плюгавый, прыщавый противный мужчинка, Варна не хотела на него смотреть. Она покладисто кивнула и отвернулась, отходя от ленты и стараясь не сосредотачиваться. Это просто одна из ее обязанностей, как и его: возможно, Харт тоже не хочет и его не спросили?

Они пришли в жилую камеру, где уже были расстелены одеяла, и Харт сказал ей лечь. Она сама знает, что нужно делать! Харт был у нее не первым, ее последовательно сводили со всеми фертильными мужчинами Цеха, но только этот был таким противным!

Посмотрев друг на друга, они оба решили не раздеваться. Он просто выпьет таблетку, она просто ляжет и раздвинет ноги. Харт почти не касался ее, и Варна была ему за это благодарна, нужно всего лишь потерпеть два раза, и можно уйти к Киму. О, Ким, красивый... Если представить, что сзади не Харт, а Ким, то переждать будет проще!

Харт медленно и плавно вошел, Варна даже ощутила возбуждение. Это Ким, ее Ким, просто нужно зажмуриться и не смотреть. Это его член у нее между ног, это его короткий вскрик, когда он кончает! Обмануть себя не получилось, Варна сморгнула слезы и раздвинула ноги шире, чтобы облегчить Харту движения. Пусть все просто закончится.

Харт вышел, а она осталась лежать, дожидаясь второго раза, как того указывал регламент. Сзади послышался скрип открываемой двери, негромкий разговор, вздох. Варна обернулась и увидела Ланта, родного брата Харта, который уже подходил к ней.

— Эй! — возмутилась было Варна, но Лант приложил палец к губам.

— Какая разница, — зашептал он, деловито нависая над ней. — Старшие ничего не заметят, но так у Харта будет шанс на нормальный паек.

— Чего?

Варна сдвинула ноги, и Лант перехватил ее за бедро, шепча еще быстрее:

— Понимаешь, он не может второй раз даже со стимулятором, задача-то будет выполнена, а ты нас обоих ненавидишь!

— Я не ненавижу! Просто вы оба мне отвратительны!

— Не ори! Тебя тоже выпорют!

— За что это?!

— За возмущение и за то, что ты не даешься, дура! Раздвинь ноги!

— Вы совсем охренели?! Я вам не постель, чтобы туда-сюда перекладывать!

— Мы тебе тоже, вот по-человечески прошу, не дергайся, тебе все равно, а у Харта есть шанс! Если ты родишь, то генетическая экспертиза покажет кого-то из нас, никто не будет разбираться!

В голосе Ланта сквозило почти отчаяние, и Варна, тяжело вздохнув, снова раздвинула ноги. Какая ей, в сущности, разница, действительно. У мужчин свои регламенты и показатели, в том числе по количеству зачатых детей.

— Только давай быстро.

— Хорошо. Спасибо...

Лант взял ее за бедра и вошел разом, двигаясь сразу быстро, как и обещал. Варна прикусила губу, чтобы не скулить. Ей было больно, но она согласна была потерпеть, лишь бы они скорее ее отпустили! Лант был прав, она ненавидела их обоих одинаково.

Что, уже все? Лант выскочил за дверь, и Харт протянул ей долю своего пайка. Он не осмеливался смотреть в глаза, да Варна и не хотела их всех видеть и даже думать о них. О, Император, почему все так сложно, почему нельзя просто любить и зачинать без регламента?!

Зато потом, когда гонг возвестил окончание вечерней молитвы и рабочего дня, она смогла ускользнуть от зоркого взгляда Ксантиппы и скрыться в темном проходе между Цехами, где да, да да, ее уже ждал Ким!

— Прости, Ксантиппа сегодня озверела, — лихорадочно зашептала Варна, кидаясь на шею и чувствуя, как знакомые уверенные руки уже лезут под одежду. Правильно, нельзя терять времени, у них его так мало!

Поцелуй, горячий, влажный. Короткие волосы под пальцами, Ким часто стрижется, его работа требует аккуратности, а вот ее прическу можно растрепать, раскидывая заколки. Потом подберут! Варна часто дышала, чувствуя, как в нетерпении готова елозить бедрами, а кровь пульсирует в паху. Ким привычно нашарил набухший почти до болезненности клитор, и Варна прикусила губы, чтобы не стонать — эхо бы выдало их.

— Шшш, — прошептал Ким ей на ухо и навис над ней, стягивая одной рукой одежду, а второй продолжая ритмично поглаживать клитор. Варна чувствовала, что он сам возбужден, его горячий член прижимался к ее ноге.

— Ох... — так же тихо ответила она, подставляясь и чувствуя, насколько же это лучше, чем отбывание повинности с Хартом. Лучше, чем все, что она испытывала до сих пор! Вцепившись руками в его спину, она нетерпеливо двинула бедрами. — Ну давай же!

— Сейчас, сейчас, — шептал Ким, торопливо целуя ее шею. — Я сейчас!

Первое мгновение, когда член распирает стенки влагалища, а пальцы все еще на клиторе, — самый лучший. Варна обхватила Кима ногами, запрокинув голову, чтобы ему было удобнее, а он двигался медленно и плавно, стараясь доставить ей удовольствие. А потом, когда он сможет ее брать быстрыми мелкими толчками, она будет царапать ему спину прямо через одежду, как он любит. Их встречи были коротки, но они успели узнать привычки и тела друг друга.

Теперь он двигался в ней, а она тихонько и часто дышала, чтобы эхо не подхватило голос и не донесло до надзирателей. Руки Кима надежно лежали на ленте, удерживая его вес, а грудь обхватили пальцы. Что? Пальцы? Но...

Варна удивленно раскрыла глаза, но Ким зажал ей рот.

— Шшш! Тише, тебе же так больше понравится, вот, смотри, — он горячо шептал, двигаясь быстро и немного рвано, а ее соски сжимали тонкие гибкие пальцы, проникшие под одежду через ворот. Варна не видела их, но откуда они могут появиться? Возбуждение сменялось испугом, а Ким крепко держал ее, не позволяя отползти. Он был на пределе, лаская ее клитор уже точно рукой, но это не помогало.

— Ким! — выдохнула Варна, пытаясь его оттолкнуть и рассмотреть, что именно касалось ее сосков. — Ким!

— Тише, тише, Варна, тише, пожалуйста, так ведь гораздо лучше, — он все шептал, не позволяя себя отпихнуть, и Варна поняла, что он, похоже, под наркотиком. Их иногда удавалось купить у шлаковых гончих или местных бандитов, и употребление строжайше каралось. Сейчас Варна начала понимать, почему.

— Ким! — Варна забилась, нащупав под его робой тонкие жгуты, идущие от плеч к ее груди. О, Император! Он же... мутант! И этот мутант сейчас кончает в нее!

А она злилась на плюгавого Харта, который хотя бы был честен, а не скрывал отвратительной нечистоты тела. Ее передернуло от омерзения. Вдруг она понесет от него? От мутанта! О, Император!

Варна забормотала привычную литанию, стараясь не глядеть в лицо Кима, такое красивое, такое отвратительное!

— Уйди прочь! — прошипела она и, нащупав выступающую в стене скобу с неожиданно для себя силой вырвала ее из креплений и ударила Кима по голове. Пусть уйдет прочь, поганый мутант, прочь!

Он отшатнулся, обиженно взвыв. На его правильном лице проступило недоумение, сменившееся злобой. Варна почувствовала не только щупальца на груди, но и руки на своем горле. Ким!

Это был не Ким. Это мутант, тошнотворная тварь, пусть раньше она была Кимом. Она достойна только одного — немедленной смерти. В этом Милосердие Императора!

Они катались по конвейерной ленте, и частое дыхание смешивалось с глухим стуком тел о металл. Варна безостановочно била оторванной скобой куда попадет, неважно, это так неважно, главное — бить, потому что невыносимо знать, что ее Ким стал чудовищем. Или он всегда им был? Неважно, неважно, нужно бить, иначе убьют ее, и мутант вернется. Это было бесконечно и это закончилось, когда на Варну упало обмякшее тело. Она ударила его еще несколько раз и только сейчас осознала, что избита сама, горло саднит, рука со скобой в крови, что с телом лучше не знать. Кажется, ничего не сломано, и это уже немного радовало.

Варна смотрела в потолок и думала, как объяснит надзирателям синяки. Драки наказывались, она не могла так упасть, а за связь с мутантом она тоже будет казнена, потому что нечистота плоти, если она не врожденная, может перекинуться и на нее.

Тело мутанта лежало на ней, медленно остывая, а Варна все смотрела, и губы беззвучно шептали заученную молитву. Она должна была встать и что-то сделать, потому что утром духи машин приведут ленту в движение, и их все равно заметят.

Судорожно вздохнув, она резким движением откинула тело и поползла обратно к своему цеху. Это было единственное место, о котором она хоть что-то знала, там если не помогут, то все будет понятно. Ким...

Зажатая в руке скоба стучала по ленте, и Варна вспомнила о ней только когда уже увидела выход. Стук заставил встряхнуться. Все, все, у нее есть время, чтобы подумать до утра, как она получила синяки и что случилось. Епитимья ей положена в любом случае, и, наверное, ее заподозрят. И она признается, потому что никто не должен лгать священнику на исповеди, это закон, непреложный для всех жителей Цехов.

Или времени у нее нет, потому что перед выходом уже маячит фигура незнакомого человека. По крайней мере, он был не в робе работника, но и не в униформе надзирателя или священника. Человек прижал палец к губам и улыбнулся тонкими губами.

— Тише, девочка, подойди сюда и молчи, — прошептал женский голос мягко и напевно, и Варна как завороженная подползла по ленте к самому выходу, с ужасом глядя на него. Нее. Это точно была женщина.

— Ты... — начала она, но ей не дали договорить, закрыв ей рот пальцами.

— Я твое спасение. Я видела все. Ты хочешь узнать, что же случилось? Хочешь спасти других, кого еще не коснулась ладонь Погибели?

— Ты не наша, — мотнула головой Варна. — Ты чужая, ты должна уйти!

— Чужая... ты знаешь, кто я? Я служу Инквизиции, девочка. Иди за мной и молчи. Мне нужно то, что ты знаешь.

Варна похолодела. Инквизиция — те, кто приходит, когда ересь пускает ростки в душах. Это те, кто служит Императору до самой смерти, те, чье слово закон всегда и для всех, от самой низкой черни до позолоченной знати. И Варна склонила голову, следуя за незнакомкой. Не ей решать, действительно ли он служит Инквизиции, это решает сама Инквизиция. Ее дело выполнять приказы, и если ее обманули, что ж, она умрет в любом случае, но — верной Императору и Его слугам.

Они тихо прокрались к малому выходу, и незнакомка легко открыл замок, не подчиняющийся никому, кроме самых старших Цеха. Значит, у нее действительно есть власть и право! А Варна увидит, наконец что же там, по другую сторону скромной двери, через которую иногда выходили надзиратели.

Ничего особенного там не было: разве что гудение машин за стенами ощущалось даже ногами, пол слегка вибрировал, над головой тускло мерцали люмены. Сейчас Варна смогла получше разглядеть незнакомку: она была довольно высокой и явно худой, прихрамывала и носила длинную темную робу из очень плотной ткани, в которую куталась, хотя на взгляд Варны было тепло.

Теперь они шли по узкому ответвлению, закончившемуся люком в потолке, к которому незнакомка уверенно потянулась. Они попадут в межуровневые перекрытия? Ксантиппа обмолвилась как-то, что там целый мир служителей Омниссии, Адептус Механикус. Это люди, посвятившие себя машинам и сами отчасти ставшие машинами. Они обычно не показываются людям Цехов, но приходят, когда духи машин недовольны. Варна ни разу их не видела: наверное, их Цех читал правильные молитвы конвейерным духам, и они не гневались.

— Лезь, — коротко приказала незнакомка и подсадила Варну, чтобы она смогла забраться, потом легко залезла сама, почти что просочилась. — Ты будешь звать меня Акталь. Не задавать вопросов, отвечать на мои. Подчиняться приказам. Иначе ты умрешь без молитвы, как еретичка, и твое тело сгниет в этих коридорах. Понятно?

Снова стало страшно. Варна медленно кивнула и привычно опустила глаза, не смея перечить старшей. Да, она поняла. Она должна подчиняться, в этом ее служение.

— Теперь иди вперед, вон туда, — коротко обронила Акталь, Варна подняла глаза только чтобы увидеть жест.

Чтобы ни было впереди, ее жизнь изменилась. Не нужно было читать литании Работы, спасать Харта, думать, что будет, когда тело Кима увидят. Просто делать, что приказано, ничему не удивляться и ни о чем не спрашивать.

Ее привели в небольшой зал, где на стене были изображены мужчина и женщина. Они держались за руки, с их запястий свисала нарисованная цепь, и еще одна цепь, уже настоящая, свисала почти до пола, начинаясь кольцом в стене. Рисунок казался очень старым и был выполнен в багрово-красных тонах, а цепь, наоборот, выглядела новой и поблескивала металлом.

— Спи здесь. Если ты попытаешься убежать, я найду тебя и прикую к стене. А теперь расскажи, с кем ты дралась сегодня.

Акталь встала в центре комнатки, и Варна опустилась на колени, как для исповеди. Хотя почему — как, это и была исповедь перед той, что служит вернее, чем она!

— Ким мой любовник, и мы сегодня встречались. И в тот момент, когда мы были в соитии, я обнаружила щупальца, исходящие из его плеч. Раньше их не было. Мы подрались, и я убила его.

Так просто оказалось рассказать, хотя, наверное, ей должно было каяться? Но Варна не хотела каяться в том, что исполняла свой долг.

— Ты беременна?

— Нет... наверное, — Варна почувствовала накатывающую дурноту. Она не первый раз встречалась с Кимом и могла от него забеременеть! Раньше она не думала о таком, но сейчас перспектива родить от мутанта ужаснула.

— Ты оставила свои вещи на месте убийства?

— Да... — Варна вцепилась в волосы, пересчитывая заколки. Две, три, четыре... еще двух нет! — Две заколки.

— Тебя могут по ним опознать?

— Да. В нашем Цехе больше никто не носит их.

— Отвратительно. Я прощу тебя лишь потому, что это первый раз и ты была так небрежна не при исполнении моего, — Акталь подчеркнула последнее слово, — приказа. Но впредь будь осмотрительна и точна. Назови свое имя.

— Варна. Я...

— Варна, — перебила ее Акталь. — Я запомню, но пока тебя зовут Шпилька. Это запомнишь ты. Теперь ты будешь ждать здесь.

— А молитвы? — робко спросила Варна, сбитая с толку уверенностью Акталь.

— Это твое дело. Я тебе не запрещаю. Больше не задерживай меня.

Она быстрым шагом вышла, прикрыв дверь, но Варна не услышала характерного щелчка запора. Ей так доверяют или Акталь так уверена, что Варне некуда идти? Идти ей было действительно некуда. Варна ощущала, что запуталась и что ей остались только молитвы. Только снизойдет ли Император до того чтобы отвечать на вопросы и направлять глупую девицу, один из бесчисленных винтиков Империума?

Да, да, Он всеведущ и всемогущ, Он знает про всех, и каждый ответит перед Ним после смерти. Император сидит на Золотом троне и Он же в душе каждого, кто верует.

Варна не стала подниматься с колен, только сложила аквилу на груди и забормотала:

— Славься, Император, во веки веков...


	2. Chapter 2

Варну разбудил привычный гул гонга, собирающего людей Улья на утреннюю молитву. Здесь он звучал гулко и смазанно, как будто издалека, но Варна поспешно встала на колени и сложила руки в привычном молитвенном жесте. И только потом осознала, что ей не нужно больше идти в душевую, а потом на работу. Вообще ничего не нужно делать, и от этого было пусто. Разлинеенная жизнь закончилась со смертью Кима, сменившись сосущим ощущением неприкаянности. Варна не представляла, что ей делать и что будет дальше. Да, она вырвалась из привычного круга, но так ли сейчас рада?

Поднявшись с колен, Варна подошла к изображению скованных вместе мужчины и женщины, рассматривая каждый штрих. Рисунок был сделан прямо поверх металла какой-то краской, возможно, той, которую используют для покраски станков, возможно... она почти прижалась носом к рисунку, чтобы удостовериться. Точно, от краски почему-то пахло кровью.

Варна отшатнулась, похолодев на миг. Для чего можно использовать кровь? Может быть, это ритуал? Ритуал чего? Поговаривали, что служители Омниссии кормят свои машины кровью, но поскольку никто никогда их не видел, то и не подтверждал. Детей пугали тем, что отдадут их машинам, если они не будут слушаться, и они сами станут глупее машин, а их черепа будут напичканы разными микросхемами и служить аристократии. Последнее не очень пугало, ведь где чернь из Цехов и где аристократия? Их разделял не один километр по прямой и несколько десятков этажей.

Безделье давило на душу и заставляло искать хоть какие-то занятия. Причесаться. Тщательно отскрести грязь с обуви. Перестелить ложе. Вновь посмотреть на картину, отвести взгляд от свисающей цепи. Помолиться. И... и все. Варна выглянула наружу, но за пределами ее комнаты (кельи, камеры?) были только незнакомые коридоры, а позади — цепь, на которую ее обещали посадить. Варна содрогнулась и не рискнула уходить. Оставалось только ждать Акталь и повторять молитвы, сидя на ложе и обхватив колени руками.

Еще один гонг, уже обеденный. Варна подняла голову и потерла затекшую шею. Сколько ей сидеть здесь? А если Акталь погибла? Работа в Инквизиции очень опасна, ее могут убить! И что тогда?

Варна снова содрогнулась и старательно отогнала эти мысли. Если Акталь погибнет, то Варна придет в ближайший храм и расскажет все священнику. А там... там будь что будет.

— Скучаешь? — позвал ее голос от двери.

Акталь!

Варна встряхнулась и встала, разглядывая ее подробнее. Нет, ничего не изменилось, она все та же! Непривычные черты лица, высокая фигура, яркие темные глаза. И, кажется, все та же роба без знаков отличия.

— Идем со мной, Шпилька, — позвала она и развернулась, даже не посмотрев, выполнит ли Варна указание. Варна поспешила за ней, стараясь не потерять в незнакомых коридорах. Она так и не решилась спросить у Акталь, куда они идут. Наверное, Акталь не ответит или ответит, когда они придут. Какая разница, Варне не следует слишком много знать, ведь чем меньше она знает, тем меньше сможет выдать Врагу. Что Враг где-то здесь, она уже знала, ведь откуда-то на Киме появились его отметины.

О, Извечный Враг, тот, кто противостоит Императору и охотится за душами и телами людей. Это против него все молитвы, это против него все оружие, это против него благословенная ненависть! Варна знала лишь, что Враг существует и теперь видела, как он себя проявляет, и ненависть, подпитанная страхом, крепла в душе.

Впереди и немного слева звучали слаженные голоса, возносящие хвалу Императору. Варна насторожилась, а Акталь кивнула:

— Верно. Тебе нужно пройти туда и пересчитать количество казненных и количество надзирающих за этим.

— Каз... казненных? — Варна остановилась, распахнув глаза. — Но почему я, ведь...

Она сама не знала, что на нее нашло, ведь Акталь, наверное, не из тех, кто приемлет отказ. Но Варна никогда не видела мертвецов! То есть, видела. Кима...

— Потому. Если ты хочешь искупить грех соития с мутантом, ты обязана выполнять приказы вернейших слуг Императора, — жестко обрубила Акталь, уперев указательный палец в лоб Варны. — Иди и принеси мне сведения, кающаяся!

Варна сглотнула и отвела глаза. Да, конечно, Акталь права. Покорно опустив голову, она пошла дальше по коридору, повинуясь холодным приказам Акталь и вышла на большую площадку с сетчатым полом, простирающуюся над цехом. Так вот почему потолки выглядели сетчатыми! Они такими и были, и там действительно иногда ходили люди, а Варна думала, что это очередные сказочки!

Молитва обволакивала душу и слух, смешиваясь с сильным запахом ладана и чего-то незнакомого. Варна опустилась на колени и всмотрелась.

Внизу длинной змеей вилась лента конвейера, а рядом с ней были расставлены металлические конструкции, на которых висели рядами люди: мужчины, женщины, даже дети. Еще живые стояли на коленях, тихо раскачиваясь, и к ним то и дело деловито подходили люди в темно-синей форме, забирали несколько человек и провожали к очередным конструкциям, где священник быстро произносил молитву, пока на шеи накидывали пропущенные через блоки веревки. Последнее слово, восхваляющее Его, — и веревки резко натягивались, вздергивая не сопротивляющихся людей. Варна как завороженная смотрела на то, как сперва люди конвульсивно дергаются, пытаясь сделать вдох, их лица синеют, а потом они обмякают. И ни одной попытки к сопротивлению, хотя руки не связаны!

Молитва лилась нескончаемым потоком, снова забирают группу живых, снова веревки, снова конвульсии. Варна сглотнула, не в силах оторваться. Император, за что их? Они, наверное, в чем-то сильно провинились! Еще группа.

Варна зажала глаза руками, глубоко вдыхая переполненный ладаном воздух. Она должна успокоиться и выполнить приказ. Надо упростить задачу. Упростить и разделить на части. Сначала священники. Один, два...

Подташнивало и одновременно немного вело. Варна старательно считала, переползая по площадке, и перед глазами все расплывалось, оставляя только молитву в ушах. Она должна справиться, должна! Теперь виселицы. Одна, две, три... На каждой по пять человек. Это удобно.

Казнь заканчивалась и заканчивались силы Варны. Она завороженно смотрела, как вешают последних — судя по униформе, надзирателей. Как уходят люди в синей форме. Как плавно-плавно покачиваются тела на веревках.

Боже-Император... в чем же они провинились?

Варна не помнила, как вышла с противоположного края площадки. Тишина давила и требовала наполнения, Варна пыталась молиться, но язык заплетался. Да что с ней?

— Тише, тише, — раздался знакомый голос, и Варна почувствовала, как ее гладят по голове. — Молодец, Шпилька.

Акталь... она ждала! Она ждала доклада. Варна привалилась к стене, сжимая виски.

— Три священника. Шестнадцать человек в синем. Сто восемнадцать казненных... — последнее она выдохнула. Боже-Император, что же случилось? — Акталь, можно я спрошу?

— Можно, — после паузы сказала Акталь, поощрительно потрепав Варну по макушке. — Ты заслужила.

— За что их казнили?

— За то, что они не доложили о мутанте по имени Ким, конечно же, — усмехнулась Акталь. — Ты разве не узнала этот цех?

Варна помотала головой. Нет, не узнала. Она никогда в нем не была! И точно не знала, как он может выглядеть сверху.

— Ты никогда не думала, почему вас разделяют и не дают смешиваться? Как раз для таких случаев, чтобы можно было зачистить один цех и быстро запустить в него новых людей. К вечеру люди из твоего цеха и соседних придут, чтобы убрать тела и заменить казненных на их рабочих местах. А теперь идем, Шпилька. Ты заслужила право на пищу.

Пищей оказались привычные буроватые брикеты, на вкус ничем не отличающиеся от тех, которыми кормили людей Цехов. Варна подумала, что брикеты нужно из чего-то делать... и ее затошнило. А вдруг они все едят человечину? Куда унесут те тела и что с ними сделают?

Они сидели вдвоем с Акталь в одной из камер, которую, видимо, считали столовой. Брикеты переслали через люк, так что скорее всего, прямо со склада по запросу. Какой-то склад ведь должен быть, верно? С припасами, оружием, чем-то еще, но совершенно непривычным и непонятным? Это же Инквизиция, а не нищие бандиты!

— Акталь, — спросила Варна, нервно сглотнув и стараясь не смотреть на брикет, хотя ее желудок бурчал от голода. — Что потом сделают с казненными?

— Сожгут, — изящно пожала плечами Акталь, не отрываясь от еды.

— А откуда берется еда?

— Хм... — подняла глаза Акталь и рассмеялась. — Ах вот, в чем дело! Не бойся, еда из человечины принята только на верхних этажах, хотя кровь иногда добавляют. Это синтетическая пища, в ней проще соблюдать баланс нужных питательных веществ. Ты бы лучше спросила, откуда берется металл для ваших цехов.

Варна задумалась, посмотрела на брикет и мысленно махнула рукой: общеизвестно, что нравы верхних этажей и Шпилей отвратительны, так что каннибализм не удивил. Главное, что этим не заставляют заниматься ее!

— Металл... наверное, из плавилен.

— Правильно. А откуда там появляется руда?

— Ну... из земли?

— Из земли. Ты знаешь, как выглядит Клиаф, на котором вырос твой Улей, Шпилька?

— Ну... наверное... как что-то непригодное для жизни?

Она не знала и никогда не интересовалась. За пределами Улья все равно нельзя жить, а значит, нет смысла думать об этом. Тем более, она никогда туда не попадет, а если попадет, то пожалеет. Или нет, и Акталь хочет взять ее с собой за пределы Внешней Стены?

— Весьма. Пустынная планета, но богатая рудой. И карьеры занимают почти все пространство вокруг ульев и между ними. Подумай, чем это грозит?

Акталь чего-то от нее хотела, и Варна задумалась снова. Если подрыть все вокруг улья, то он окажется на горе и может упасть? Наверное. Как Улей может упасть? Он огромен! Только сползти по склону. И что тогда будет? Варна похолодела, представив, как пол уходит из-под ног, все деформируется, падает Внешняя Стена.

— Вот именно, — кивнула Акталь. — Это тоже нужно предотвратить, пока хозяева Шпилей в своей жадности не уничтожили всех. Через несколько минут должен прийти гость, проследи, чтобы он ни в чем не нуждался.

Кивнув, Варна убрала упаковку от брикетов в специальный контейнер и вопросительно посмотрела на Акталь, пытаясь понять, как она может что-то обеспечить гостю, если даже не знает, где склад? Или знает? Брикеты были слегка примяты сбоку, значит, шли сверху, скорее всего, вот по той трубе. Ее можно проследить и выйти на склад, он недалеко!

Кажется, жизнь налаживалась. Варна удивлялась сама себе: она убийца, ее любимый Ким — мутант, которого она убила, и из-за этого погибла еще сотня человек, а она думает, как же хорошо быть при Акталь и обслуживать каких-то гостей! Так не должно быть, наверное? Или нет? Она виновна в том, что разглядела изменения в Киме слишком поздно, остальное не ее вина, а законов Империума. Так гораздо спокойнее жить, более, того, так положено жить. Варна и не должна думать и переживать, она должна выполнять распоряжения тех, кому дана власть.

По коридорам пронесся рык мотора, и Варна вздрогнула, привычно выискивая укрытие. Такой звук предвещал только одно: налет байкерской банды. Именно с таким звуком прямо из потолка выскакивали злые люди на едва ли не самодельных машинах, хватали все, до чего (или до кого) дотягивались и уезжали. Считалось, что они приходят с нижних уровней, и Варна никогда не задумывалась, откуда у дикарей с нижних уровней такие машины?

И сейчас, когда звук стих, а в комнату вошел смуглый молодой мужчина с резковатыми чертами лица, она поняла. Это были вовсе не дикари. Это были аристократы, жители шпилей, возвышающихся над облаками и потому залиты лучами солнца, недоступными для всех остальных. Она наконец-то поняла, почему их грабили так бестолково, как будто играли, а не желали получить необходимое. Они действительно играли.

Акталь поднялась, приветствуя его на незнакомом певучем языке, он резко ответил, посмотрел на Варну, что-то спросил. Скорее всего, зачем она нужна тут. Варна отвернулась и отошла в сторону: он ей тоже не нравился!

Про похождения аристократии ходили кровавые легенды. Это было стихийное бедствие, не поддающееся никакому контролю, оно приходило, когда хотело, уходило неизвестно куда, оставив разрушения. Кого-то банды забирали с собой, и мужчин не реже, чем женщин. Может быть, продавали, может быть, заставляли присоединиться, и каждый рассказчик считал своим долгом добавить побольше отвратительных подробностей. Варна вспомнила, как покачивались тела на длинных перекладинах, по пять на каждую, и ее слегка замутило. Она прислушалась к разговору, но смотрела в пол.

Все тот же незнакомый и в то же время слегка знакомый язык. Акталь почти мурлыкала, мужчина огрызался, но было ясно, что он тоже подчиняется Акталь, а не наоборот. Потом они оба посмотрели на Варну, и мужчина качнул головой, разразившись длинной раздраженной тирадой. Акталь рассмеялась:

— Шпилька, ты поедешь с ним к владениям Котта, через два уровня отсюда, — сказала она, игнорируя очередную гневную тираду, и Варна с восхищением смотрела, как Акталь дрессирует аристократа. Вот бы и ей так! Но она не в инквизиции... — Представишься... да, Аврелий, ты прав, она служанка. Для подружки слишком простенько выглядит, да и не думаю, что будет обслуживать всю банду.

Варна ошарашенно переводила взгляд с одного на другую. Обслуживать всю банду — это работать шлюхой? Нет, она не хочет! Не надо! Это больно!

— Не пугайся, — Акталь поманила Варну к себе и потрепала по голове. — Служанка готовит еду, чистит машину и сапоги... ты умеешь готовить?

Варна замотала головой. Она умела только разбираться в брикетах и определять, какой из них для первого приема пищи, а какой для второго.

— Не умеешь... ну, неважно. Подойди к нему, как служанка.

Аврелий посмотрел на нее с презрением и отвернулся. Варна насупилась, но опустила глаза и подошла, сцепив руки перед собой, и остановилась рядом в покорной позе. Так надлежало стоять перед надзирателем, если он вызывает тебя на разговор. Наверное, так подойдет?

— Страшилище и неумеха, — процедил Аврелий с сильным акцентом. — Акталь, я не собираюсь ее спасать!

— Просто объясни ей правила, и она спасет себя сама, — предложила Акталь. — Шпилька, встань на колени.

Варна покосилась на нее и подчинилась. Весь этот разговор был явно для ее ушей, и она должна понравиться Аврелию, чтобы выполнить задание Акталь. Аврелий еще сопротивляется, но за два дня Варна уже успела понять, что спорить с Акталь бесполезно.

— Ну и что я должен в этом увидеть? — резко заговорил над ее головой Аврелий. — Она должна быть рядом со мной, и что она тогда сможет увидеть из того, что не вижу я? Или ты решила меня контролировать?

— Как ты догадался... — чуть понизив голос, ответила Акталь, и Варна сжалась в испуге. Они ссорились, и инструментом их ссоре была она. Аврелий тоже был лишь слугой Инквизиции, как бы ни пытался вспомнить, что аристократ. — Да, и если она не вернется, виноват будешь ты. Ты хочешь предать наше общее дело, Аврелий? Нет?

Помолчав, Аврелий, перевел мрачный взгляд с Акталь на Варну и обратно. На его не сишком красивом горбоносом лице отражались гнев и страх в равной пропорции. Наконец он медленно покачал головой:

— Нет. Не хочу.

— Я рада. Шпилька, твоя задача смотреть и выявлять чужаков. Ты их быстро определишь, вспомни, как смотрят на чужаков в твоем Цехе, точно так же будут смотреть на вас и на них преступники Котта. А теперь идите.

Аврелий быстрым шагом вышел обратно в коридор, и Варна едва успела за ним, старательно не думая о том, как она будет общаться с преступниками. Она надеялась, что это возьмет на себя Аврелий, ведь он наверняка нередко с ними общался.

Они встретились взглядами поверх длинного байка, Аврелий уперся руками в седло, зло оглядев ее с ног до головы:

— Запомни, сука, если ты хоть раз пискнешь или скажешь хоть слово в моем присутствии, то тебе не жить! И не надейся на покровительство, оно не поможет тебе там, где мы будем вдвоем, и потом я просто скажу, что ты предала или что тебя похитили и куда-то увезли, а я не мог оторваться от выполнения задания. А ну села!

Сглотнув, Варна кивнула и села на указанное место. Аврелий очень злился, Акталь почему-то не верила ему, и он при любой возможности отыграется на Варне. Они не были союзниками, наоборот, Акталь назначила Варну надзирательницей, и это не прибавляло Аврелию доброты по отношению к ним обеим.

— Держишься за меня, отклоняешься вместе со мной. На территориях банды молчишь, смотришь в пол и ведешь себя так, что тебя никто не видит и не слышит. Иначе отдам играть, как блядь, а оплату заберу себе.

Варна кивнула, уже не сомневаясь, что никому он ее не отдаст. В его тоне слишком много бессилия, а она часто слышала, как звучит бессилие мужчин перед приказами старших. Аврелий просто злился, и нужно было не раздражать некоторое время, тогда он успокоится.

Они поехали, сперва неторопливо, потом так, что Варне ничего не оставалось, кроме как вцепиться в Аврелия изо всех сил. Байк с грохотом несся по коридорам, мимо мелькали трубы, ржавые шестерни, провода, какие-то тряпки. Варна ожидала увидеть трупы, но их не было, и она немного успокоилась. Внутренности Улья выглядели почти привычно, такой же металл, такой же беспорядок. Иногда байк проезжал через груды какого-то мелкого мусора и пыли, взрывающейся серой плотной тучей под колесами и оседающей на людях и стенах. Варна то и дело кашляла, не решаясь прикрыть лицо рукавом. Для этого ей пришлось бы отцепиться от Аврелия, а он вел байк так, будто собирался выкинуть ее из седла.

На очередном лихом развороте байк вдруг резко затормозил и потерял управление. Аврелий удержался, а Варна все же вылетела и болезненно отшибла себе все, что могла, прокатившись по полу в ответвление коридора. Могло быть и хуже, если бы она с той же силой впечаталась в стену, так что Варна сперва подняла голову и огляделась, а уже потом начала себя жалеть.

Очень сильно жалеть, потому что отлежаться ей явно не светило. Аврелия держал в воздухе, придерживая растущим прямо из спины механодендритом, служитель Омниссии.

Насколько Варна знала, Омниссия был ипостасью Императора, воплощением технического совершенства. Его служитель был одет в красную запачканную робу с когда-то белым, а сейчас желтым кантом в форме зубцов шестерни. Капюшон почти полностью скрывал его лицо, и Варна заметила только выходящие от рта трубки. Из разорванной красной робы виднелась полностью металлическая, как будто закованная в доспехи, нога, а за спиной покачивались еще два механодендрита, увенчанных огромными инструментами. Служители Омниссии, Адептус Механикус, заменяли плоть металлом, это Варна знала, но не подозревала, насколько далеко они могут зайти в этом, поэтому когда он развернулся и посмотрел на нее жуткими красными линзами, она смогла только замереть, а потом панически заорать и побежать — неважно, куда, лишь бы подальше отсюда.

Варна ждала тяжелых шагов за спиной, но, видимо, Механикус не собирался ее догонять, и она выдохнула, сжавшись в нише одного из бесконечных запутанных проходов и подтянув колени к груди. Что ей делать? Что?

Все тело болело, Варна тихонько заскулила — от боли и беспомощности. Она осталась одна здесь, и, наверное, ей больше не надо к Котту, она даже не знает, где это. Нужно хотя бы вернуться и рассказать обо всем Акталь. Только как? Варна нахмурилась, потерла лоб. Ей нужно пробраться к своему Цеху, тогда она уже сориентируется. Туда можно пройти, если следовать за лентой конвейера, главное определить, тот ли это конвейер.

Варну отвлек от размышлений тихий гул. Улей гудел всегда и весь, он был полон механизмов, но это был незнакомый и потому дергающий за нервы звук. Варна сощурилась в темноту и снова чуть не завизжала, увидев висящий в воздухе на расстоянии вытянутой руки череп с красными линзами и металлической выдвижной клешней, которая потянулась к ней. Так вот во что могут превратить человека! Все-таки взвизгнув, Варна схватила сервочереп и что есть силы швырнула его об пол. Несмотря на антигравитационные элементы, он не удержался в воздухе и не смог вывернуться из ее рук, и Варна торжествующе выдохнула, раздирая его на кости и металл голыми руками. Вот так тебе! Ты враг, ты шпион, ты не тот, кто может быть другом!

Шаги все-таки послышались, но не тяжелые, а какие-то немного неровные. Варна, вновь сжавшись, оглянулась и увидела наголо бритого мужчину, на которого не обратила внимания раньше, шокированная видом Механикуса. Мужчина посмотрел на нее, и Варна увидела, как его глаза мутнеют, и из них исходит дымка, почти неразличимая, но ощутимая кончиками зазудевших пальцев.

Колдун. Это был колдун, один из тех, кто призывает демонов своей силой. Варна почувствовала резкий прилив сил, вскочила и сломя голову побежала дальше, выбирая коридоры поуже. Она была мельче, у нее был шанс пролезть между трубами или даже по самим трубам. Колдун побежал за ней, окликнув гортанным голосом и потребовав остановиться. Конечно же, Варна не стала ни останавливаться, ни даже оборачиваться.

Тело было переполнено болью и усталостью, протестуя против поспешного бегства. Только недавно Варна дралась с Кимом, и он не жалел сил, отбиваясь. Сегодня ее швырнуло на пол, и только великая милость Императора уберегла ее от переломов и вывихов. Варна понимала, что если ничего не придумает, то ее догонят, а что сделает с ней колдун — страшно даже представить. Принесет в жертву своим отвратительным богам, отдаст на съедение! Священники говорили точно — колдуны самые опасные из людей, потому что даже когда они сдерживают себя, их силы привлекают внимание хищников, о которых не следует даже думать. Обвинение в колдовстве было почти таким же тяжким, как обвинение в ереси, потому что из колдовства нередко ересь и произрастала.

Проскочив по очередным трубам, Варна краем глаза заметила груду хлама и поползла к ней. Колдун не смог забраться следом, для него было слишком тесно, и он в , выискивая взглядом и чем-то еще, странным и чужеродным. Отвратительный холод пронзил Варну, она чувствовала себя на краю пропасти, но ползла, пока не добралась до сваленной прямо на трубы кучи покореженного металла, бетона и костей. Уперевшись ногами в трубы, Варна с натугой сбросила часть вниз, потом еще и еще, целясь в колдуна. Тот отскочил, и Варна почувствовала, что что-то схватило ее за ногу, бесплотное и отвратительно холодное.

На крики уже не было сил, и Варна молча и ожесточенно швырялась всем, до чего могла дотянуться, пока невидимая сила волокла ее к колдуну. Наконец, Варне удалось попасть ему прямо в лоб, и он замотал головой, отпуская ее ногу, и Варна не стала терять времени. Она спихнула и без того неустойчивую погнутую конструкцию непонятного назначения. Конструкция была разлапистой и с жутким скрежетом поползла вниз, увлекая за собой бетонные осколки, грудой посыпавшиеся прямо под ноги колдуну, а Варна успела просочиться в открывшийся проход.

В узком лазе было тесно даже Варне, и она постаралась как можно быстрее работать локтями и ногами, чтобы выбраться. Колдун вряд ли оставит ее в покое, но сейчас ему потребуется время, чтобы догнать. А ей нужно время, чтобы сориентироваться.

Проход шел по «потолку», если это слово можно применить к межэтажным пространствам, и Варна то и дело видела через щели и отверстия от выбитых люменов, что находится внизу. Темный след от протектора байка на полу наполнил душу Варны ликованием: вот он, способ добраться до Акталь! Она просто пойдет по этому следу, надо только найти люк вниз, в коридор.


	3. Chapter 3

— И с чем же ты пожаловала, Шпилька? — спросила только недавно вернувшаяся Акталь. Варна ждала ее, сидя возле стены в знакомы коридорах их... логова, наверное? Дома? Теперь это временно ее, Варны, дом, потому что другого у нее нет, только эти безликие стены и комната с цепью, на которую ее уже не посадят. Варна надеялась, что не посадят.

— Акталь, — Варна облизнула губы и подняла глаза. Она хотела лечь, есть, пить, чтобы просто все прекратилось, но должна была рассказать все без утайки. Только так Акталь сможет решить, что делать. — Аврелия поймал Механикус, а за мной гнался колдун.

— Вот как? — Акталь скривила губы и положила руку на голову Варны. Пальцы тут же запутались в и без того растрепанной прическе, и Варна вздрогнула, не зная, чего ждать, боли или ласки. — И еще три священника в придачу? Вы должны были вернуться вдвоем, а ты вернулась одна. Шпилька.

— Да, — Варна испуганно сжалась, понимая, что Акталь недовольна, но все еще пыталась объясниться. — Акталь, это правда! Мы не успели доехать, байк вдруг затормозил, меня вышвырнуло, а Аврелия схватили!

— Неужели. И что было дальше? Ты зарастила переломы и побежала сюда, а за тобой с улюлюканием гнался колдун?

— Я... Император уберег меня от переломов, и я смогла быстро встать. И убежать, и еще я разбила сервочереп, который они послали для того чтобы меня найти.

Акталь поморщилась и сжала пальцы, запрокидывая голову Варны и внимательно вглядываясь в ее глаза. Варна только пискнула, стараясь не отводить взгляда. Видимо, Акталь что-то нашла, потому что слегка встряхнула Варну и продолжила:

— Если ты не лжешь мне, Шпилька, то подумай, зачем ты привела сюда колдуна? Полагаешь, он не сможет найти твой след?

Варна сглотнула. Потом осмелилась возразить:

— Я шла по следу протектора, и колдун мог сделать то же самое. Акталь, я пыталась от него избавиться, и он отстал!

— Ты должна была, — Акталь склонилась, болезненно натягивая волосы Варны и припечатывая ее тяжелым негодующим взглядом. От Акталь исходил легкий запах крови и металла, — убить его, Шпилька. Но я прощу тебе эту оплошность... сегодня.

Склонившись еще ниже, Акталь поцеловала Варну в лоб и медленно выпустила. Варна выдохнула: сейчас ее не будут наказывать. Она не чувствовала себя виновной, но Акталь ведь виднее.

— Я могу идти? — несмело спросила она, все еще чувствуя фантомные пальцы у себя на голове. Нельзя вставать без разрешения!

— Иди, — махнула рукой Акталь, демонстрируя, что уже увлеклась другими делами. — Отдохни, Шпилька, и найди себе дело. И ни шагу за пределы этого отсека.

Акталь не стала подробно рассказывать, что она сделает за ослушание, и от этого было еще неуютнее. Хорошо если просто посадят на цепь, а если что-нибудь еще? Варна не представляла себе, что именно, но от этого было нисколько не легче. Кивнув, она торопливо поднялась, скривившись от боли во всем теле, и ушла к себе — в комнату с рисунком и цепью в стене.

У Варны едва оставались силы на молитву, и только вечерний гонг заставил ее встать на колени и сложить руки священной аквилой на груди. Император, всемилостивый, спасибо, что позволил мне жить дальше и служить Тебе!

По коже пробежал холодок, Варна огляделась в поисках колдуна, но ничего не заметила, и решила ложиться спать. Сон успокаивает лучше всяких лекарств, во сне тело отдыхает и лечится. Так она думала.

Сон был полон жадных взглядов и пронизывающего холода. Варне казалось, что ее оценивают, на нее смотрят, взвешивают на весах: какая ты, кто ты, зачем ты живешь, грешница, преступница, убийца. Варна видела Кима, и он гнался за ней, смеясь и предлагая начать все с начала, забыть их ссору, и из-под его робы проглядывали кончики щупалец. Варна кричала и бежала, бежала изо всех сил, позабыв, как молиться, как произнести хоть слово. Лицо Кима текло и менялось, становясь лицом то повешенного, то колдуна, то, почему-то, Акталь, а голос то проникновенно шептал, то громыхал молитвенным гонгом так, что, казалось, барабанные перепонки вот-вот не выдержат и лопнут.

Из сна невозможно было вырваться, он поглощал липкими щупальцами, оставляя привкус безнадежности: что бы ты ни сделала, ты уже проклята. Император не примет тебя в Свет, и ты навсегда останешься одной из воющих в пустоте душ, кормом для голодных демонов. И проще будет смириться, отдаться им самой, чем вот так безнадежно бежать по кругу, чувствуя, как наливаются тяжестью ноги, а что-то отвратительное и тяжелое дышит прямо в загривок.

Варна проснулась от зова к утренней молитве. На щеках застыли дорожки слез, тело затекло от неудобного положения и отозвалось болью. Она лежала в позе эмбриона и с трудом смогла разогнуться, чтобы вновь встать на колени и сложить руки. Сон не принес облегчения ни телу, ни разуму, а фигуры смотрели со стены, как ей казалось, с укоризной и печалью.

На Варну снова накатило ощущение собственной бесполезности. Акталь велела найти дело, но что она умеет, кроме как перебирать детали и складывать их в нужном порядке? Нужно поесть и еще раз хорошо подумать. Что вообще может быть нужно здесь, где она видела только Акталь, и даже тот, кто на складе, не показывался. Может быть, спросить у него, не нужна ли помощь?

Это показалось хорошей идеей. Варна встала и вышла, припоминая, куда вели трубы подачи питательных брикетов. Куда-то туда. Вот и тяжелая дверь, именно такие обычно скрывают за собой склад. Варна постучалась, но с первого раза ей не ответили. На третий стук (сапогом) из-за двери послышалось приглушенное толстым металлом ворчание и грубый окрик:

— Чего надо?!

— Простите, — собравшись, заговорила Варна. Любой кладовщик будет груб, это, наверное, свойство должности. — Я хотела спросить, не нужна ли какая-нибудь помощь?

— В чем это? — подозрительно уточнил голос из-за двери.

— В том, что может быть вам полезно, — терпеливо ответила Варна. Не отступать же.

— Ладно, — подумав, ответил голос, и что-то в двери громыхнуло. Варна шагнула в открытую дверь и тут же наткнулась взглядом на маленького, ей по пояс, человека с красноватыми глазами, заросшим щетиной лицом и длинными кудлатыми волосами. Человек (или не человек?!) был одет в стандартную робу работников Цехов, подшитую ему по размеру.

Нервно моргнув, Варна медленно отступила. Император, Боже, это что, еще один мутант?! А карлик воззрился на нее с неприкрытой неприязнью и размашистым движением упер кулаки в бока.

— Что уставилась? Никогда ратлинга не видела? Захлопни рот, я санкционированный!

— К-кто? — робко уточнила Варна, поняв только одно, что этот карлик «санкционирован», то есть, не мутант, а вот такой вот человек. Как люди с белыми волосами, белой кожей и красными глазами тоже не считались мутантами.

— Ратлинг! А зовут меня Ирис. Закрой дверь.

Он заулыбался, выражение тяжелого недовольства сменилось весельем. Варна закрыла дверь и огляделась. Вокруг действительно был склад: стеллажи, какие-то ящики, хлам, похожий на тот, который она сбросила на голову колдуна. Похоже, Ирис был весьма запаслив.

— Я Шпилька, — представилась Варна. Акталь сказала, что теперь ее зовут так, значит, ее зовут именно так. — Извините, что помешала.

— Шпилька, ха. А почему? — Ирис легко вскочил на один из стеллажей и сел прямо на полку, закуривая. Палочку лхо он вытянул прямо из-за уха и с довольным видом затянулся.

— Не знаю, — растерялась Варна, стараясь не дышать сладковатым дымом. Лхо продавали контрабандисты, но если надсмотрщик заметит употребление, то провинившемуся не миновать плетей. — Наверное, потому что у меня много шпилек в прическе?

— Действительно, — расхохотался Ирис. — Ты бы себя видела! Хочешь, пожарю еще одну? У меня их много!

Он так же ловко пополз по стеллажам, кое-где перепрыгивая прямо через ящики, и достал длинный заостренный штырь, больше всего похожий на гвоздь, но из гибкого металла. Поймав брошенную шпильку, Варна рассмотрела ее со всех сторон. Тяжелая, размером с ладонь, украшенная гравировкой и очень острая.

— Зачем мне это? — спросила она и ойкнула, найдя Ириса совсем вплотную к ней. Он подкрался совершенно бесшумно, несмотря на то, что все еще двигался размашисто и покачивался.

— Бери-бери, пригодится, — добродушно ответил Ирис, глядя снизу вверх, и Варна снова отметила его покрасневшие глаза. Кажется, это все-таки не лхо... — Так чего ты пришла?

— Хотела узнать, нужна ли какая-нибудь помощь... и поесть, — со вздохом призналась Варна, не глядя втыкая шпильку себе в волосы. Красивая!

— Все вы хотите только жрать! На, бери список... ты читать-то умеешь?

— Умею, — оскорбилась Варна. Люди Цехов не знали многого, но умели и читать, и считать. Как иначе работать?

— Тогда вот список, разложи все из тех ящиков по наименованиям, получишь еду. Все, давай, не мешай мне.

Ирис снова сел на полку стеллажа и блаженно прикрыл глаза. Сладковатый дымок заполнял помещение, и вскоре Варна почувствовал себя спокойно-спокойно. Она медитативно, проговаривая инструкцию как литанию, раскладывала детали и потом покачивалась, глядя прямо перед собой на переливающиеся разными цветами ящики. Ей было хорошо, так хорошо, как никогда.

— Ирис... — спросила Варна, когда Ирис вспомнил о ней и выдал паек. — А можно мне того же, что ты куришь?

Наркотики это плохо, от них умирают или получают плетей, но Варне и так было плохо, просто отвратительно. Неизвестно, доживет ли она до завтра, или за ней придут мертвецы, только уже не во сне, а наяву. Непонятно, что и как будет дальше, а если вдохнуть сладковатый дым, то перестаешь думать, но можешь действовать, и это прекрасно.

Ирис расхохотался вновь, помахал рукой.

— Только если ты готова расплатиться.

— Чем? — слегка похолодев и тронув застежки на горле, спросила Варна. Конечно, он мужчина, она женщина, и она всегда может расплатиться.

— Вот бабы, все об одном думают. Нет, не этим. Станцуй для меня!

— В смысле? Я не умею... — опешила Варна, пытаясь понять, он издевается или просто такой странный?

— В этом и интерес! Станцуй, чтобы мне понравилось. От души.

Варна помялась, потом мысленно махнула рукой. Что она теряет? Ирис разве что посмеется над ее неуклюжестью, но смех хоть и ранит, все-таки не убивает. Первые движения были неловкими, Варна не представляла, как надо танцевать, еще и без музыки, а потом вспомнила, что на самом деле музыка-то у нее есть! Литании работы очень ритмичны, и если правильно их провозглашать...

Это был неуклюжий, но поглощающий все внимание танец в тесном пространстве между стеллажами, в окружении непонятных ящиков, отдающийся болью во всем теле. Он уводил за собой, и Варна улыбалась, бормоча литании и двигалась, двигалась, чувствуя, как ее покидает ночной страх. Пусть все летит в подулей, пусть уходит. Ирис оказался мудрее, чем она думала. Да, очень странный, но мудрый.

Остановившись, Варна благодарно улыбнулась ему. Ирис кивнул.

— Вот так и надо, детка. Так и надо. Ты слишком усложняешь себе жизнь. На, держи.

Он вручил три палочки из светлой бумаги, в которых шуршала какая-то труха. Варна снова кивнула.

— Спасибо, Ирис... я...

— Ты мне очень благодарна, я знаю, — самодовольно заметил Ирис и ухмыльнулся. — А раз так, то поработай еще. Видишь вон те стеллажи? Их надо разобрать полностью. Не удивляйся, там лежит гранатомет.

— Гра... зачем?!

— А ты не догадываешься? — подмигнул Ирис и развернул ее за бедро, тыкая пальцем в стеллаж. — Давай-давай!

Действительно. Странный был вопрос. Зачем нужен гранатомет, если не убивать врагов Императора?

Так прошло два дня, и пусть даже ночь вновь не принесла отдыха, терзая кошмарами, день давал и отдых, и покой, и работу. Варна было почувствовала себя на своем месте, но тут вернулась Акталь, и она была не одна.

На низкой колесной машине лежал без сознания связанный колдун, а Акталь, непрерывно морщась, вызвала Варну.

— Оттащи это в келью, где живешь, и прикуй как следует, — приказала она, передавая пластинку-ключ. — Не бойся, он без сознания. Как только начнет приходить в себя, позовешь.

Варна проводила ее растерянным взглядом и подошла к колдуну. Тот непрестанно что-то бормотал на незнакомом языке, и Варна постаралась не вслушиваться. Нечестивые мольбы к его Темным богам — не то, что должно слушать праведному! Решительно сдув прядь волос со лба, она повела машину к двери и с трудом стащила тело вниз, запихивая в дверь уже ногами. Колдун, мерзкое отродье, всячески сопротивлялся, даже будучи без сознания!

Волоком подтащив его к цепи из стены, она замкнула ошейник и приковала к нему руки. И только сейчас осознала, что, получается, у нее снова нет места для сна. Это же ее келья, комната, камера... была. Теперь ее приходится делить с колдуном! Варна зло пнула его в бок и отошла подальше, пытаясь заглушить гнев и бормотание колдуна молитвой. Она была почему-то очень созвучна ритмом с бормотанием колдуна, и Варна начала прислушиваться. «Эмперор» — это же «Император»? Что ты, гнусная тварь, желаешь Ему, что поминаешь даже сейчас?!

Не вынеся святотатства, Варна снова пнула колдуна, и тот медленно открыл глаза, уставившись прямо на нее. У него были вполне обычные глаза сейчас, не затянутые туманом, и их взгляд буквально вонзался в ее разум, как будто он был жуткими инструментами палачей.

Вскрикнув, Варна отшатнулась, но потом взяла себя в руки и накинулась на колдуна, чувствуя, как ее переполняют гнев и ненависть. На счастье колдуна, у нее не было оружия, а о шпильке в волосах Варна забыла и била руками, беспорядочно и глупо. Колдун отбрыкивался, беспрестанно ругаясь, зато больше не терзал ее разум клещами.

— Шпилька, — окликнула ее Акталь, вставая в дверях. — Выброси его. Иди сюда.

Все еще тяжело дыша, Варна отступила, продолжая сверлить колдуна ненавидящим взглядом. Акталь положила ладонь ей на затылок и легонько погладила. Варна аж замерла от удивления, но не сопротивлялась, хоть и чувствовала себя странно.

— Ты молодец, — продолжила Акталь, наглаживая сильнее и разминая пальцами мышцы шеи. — Именно так и нужно с ними обращаться. Он еще послужит нам и укреплению нашего убежища. Ты ведь видела сны?

— Да... — запнувшись, призналась Варна, не зная, как отнестись к прикосновениям. Это было приятно, но очень странно и немного страшно, как будто Акталь примеривалась, не свернуть ли ей шею.

— Кошмары варпа настигают нас, увы, и охватывают улей. Мы должны защититься, и это сделаешь ты, Шпилька. Видишь эти рисунки? Их нужно обновить. Возьми его кровь для мужчины и свою для женщины. Они защитят тебя. Давай, иди.

Вложив в руку Варны маленький нож и кисть, Акталь вышла, закрыв за собой дверь. Щелкнул замок, и Варна поняла, что этот приказ не из тех, которые можно проигнорировать. Колдун мрачно посмотрел на нее.

— Дура, — сказал он, как выплюнул. — От этого ритуала станет только хуже.

— Инквизитор сказала так сделать, и я сделаю, ты, еретик! — оскалилась, не решаясь подойти. Он больно пинался и явно будет сопротивляться.

Колдун странно на нее посмотрел и задумчиво протянул:

— Поня-я-тно...

Варна вновь ощутила, что в ее разум вцепились, и яростно метнула в колдуна одну из своих заколок. Конечно, это не помогло, но она вспомнила, что у нее есть и другой способ. Порывшись в карманах, она вытащила одну из бумажных скруток, наполненных похрустывающей в пальцах трухой. Сладковатый дым проник в легкие, заполнил комнату, поднялся к потолку. Варна привалилась к стене, почувствовав накатившую слабость, но взяла себя в руки. Ритуал. Она должна провести ритуал!

Перед глазами Варны стоял туман, и она двигалась скорее на ощупь, пока едва не запнулась о вытянутые ноги колдуна. Тот вяло брыкнулся, тоже поглощенный сладким дымом, и Варна поняла, что это ее шанс. Нож в левую руку, кисть в правую. Отодвинуть ворот рубахи, уколоть в плечо, обмакнуть кисть, не обращая внимания на протесты. Кровь ложилась на камень плохо, как будто глубоко впитываясь, Варна чувствовала, как немеют пальцы, но продолжала. Она уже поймала ритм, и мазки ложились все легче и легче, вырисовывая лицо, горящие горделивые глаза, сильное мужское тело. Варна не видела в нем живого человека, но картина будто оживала под кистью, следила за Варной, придирчиво оценивая, правильно ли она все делает.

Уколоть, обмакнуть, обвести контур. Простые понятные движения, ритм литании, звенящая пустота в голове и ватные ноги. Ей было странно, больше странно, чем хорошо, но очень спокойно. Все происходило как надо, ничего не удивляло.

Закончив с мужской фигурой, Варна обратилась к женской, тут же позабыв о колдуне. Уколы в собственное тело ощущались даже не очень болезненными. Ничего страшного. Варна колола себя так же, в плечи, и рядом с мужчиной начала проявляться женщина. Они были скованы, и у их ног полулежал колдун, и это было очень правильно. Теперь обе фигуры как будто смотрели на него в размышлении, но не как на ребенка или жертву, а как на того, кого стоило поднять с пола и увести за собой. Зато теперь Варна поняла, почему она чувствовала запах крови от этого рисунка.

Время текло медленно и плавно, колдун снова забормотал что-то, его глаза закатились, а щеки глубоко запали. Варна отошла и сложила ладони аквилой, мрачно и с ненавистью глянув на колдуна: теперь тебе не уйти. И развернулась, нашаривая дверь.

На стук зашла Акталь и, быстро оглядевшись, рассмеялась:

— Ты все-таки побывала у Ириса, Шпилька. Ну что ж. Ты справилась, а теперь иди, оставь нас.

Она мимоходом погладила Варну по щеке прохладной ладонью и прошла мимо, обдав резковатым горьким запахом. Варне ничего не оставалось, кроме как кивнуть и покорно выйти. Пустота и слабость никуда не делись, и Варна пошла вперед, придерживаясь за стену, пока не легла поперек коридора, не в силах больше противиться сну.


	4. Chapter 4

Проснувшись, Варна поняла, что спала очень долго. И ее не терзали кошмары, какое все-таки это было счастье. Даже тело почти не болело, а значит, спала она долго. Без хроно было невозможно определить, сколько времени, оставалось только ждать гонга и молитвы, но это потом, когда она вернется. Акталь, наверное, будет зла, что Варна покинула пределы отсека...

Варна огляделась, поднявшись, и довольно быстро сориентировалась. Не так уж далеко она и ушла! Сейчас после пары поворотов и одного люка она окажется, где ей и следует быть. А Акталь... что ж, не бежать же от заслуженного возмездия?

Тело было легким, настроение приподнятым. Варна уверенно зашла в отсек и принюхалась. В носу защекотало от запаха крови и смерти, как будто она вновь оказалась над перекладиной с висельниками. Похолодев, Варна осторожно, по стенке, пошла вперед, надеясь, что это просто убили колдуна и еще не оттащили в могильник или куда там положено таскать еретиков. Колдун этого заслуживал в полной мере!

— Акталь? — тихонько сказала Варна. В ней боролись с одинаковой силой желание убежать и желание призвать ту, что знает все! Да, она накажет, но она всегда знает, что делать.

Или уже нет.

Дверь в комнату с рисунком была открыта, и на пороге лежала Акталь. Ее горло было разорвано, вокруг натекла лужа крови, глаза смотрели в пустоту и вечность. Варна медленно сползла по стене, закрывая лицо руками.

Больше ей никто ничего не объяснит. Колдун, проклятый колдун убил Акталь и сбежал. Сбежал ведь?

Варна быстро поднялась и сунулась внутрь. Рисунок на стене полустерт, ошейник раскрыт, в полу длинная рваная дыра. Через которую сквозило. Осторожно переступив через мертвое тело, Варна зашла внутрь и посмотрела вниз, через дыру, но не увидела ничего, кроме темноты. Зато прислушавшись, она смогла уловить человеческие голоса. Дыра вела напрямую в Цеха, скорее всего — в жилые помещения, хотя пахло оттуда гарью.

Стиснув кулаки, Варна выдохнула, выпрямилась и постаралась собраться. Акталь мертва. Нужно... нужно что-то делать и делать это самой. Больше некому ей приказывать. Для начала нужно взять оружие. Нет, это глупо, все равно Варна не умеет им пользоваться. Нужно взять еду. Наверное, где-то должны были быть деньги, только где? У Ириса?

Мысль о том, чтобы обыскать Акталь, казалась кощунственной. Варна снова переступила через тело и торопливо пошла прочь, нашаривая в кармане ключ от двери. Он нашелся, но вот ключа от ошейника не было. И вряд ли он выпал раньше, так что Варна с ужасом поняла, кто виновен в смерти Акталь. То есть, конечно, колдун, но, похоже, он смог каким-то образом вытащить ключ из ее кармана во время ритуала. Может, это ловкость рук, а может, ему помогла та сила, которая волокла Варну к нему по трубам. Это уже было неважно. Неважно.

Она должна отомстить. Или хотя бы предупредить всех!

Варна решительно открыла дверь и ринулась искать деньги, даже не обратив внимания на изломанное и свисающее со стеллажа тело Ириса. Он мертв, она ничем ему не поможет. Ящики были открыты, колдун, видимо, тоже порыскал здесь и забрал гранатомет. О, Император, еретик с гранатометом в Улье!

Адреналин прибавил сил телу и ясности уму. Сжав губы, Варна выгребла пайки, свалила их в сумку и вышла. У нее уже был план. И у нее были должники, которые помогут этот план воплотить.

Найти нужный Цех уже не составило труда, и Варна долго высматривала знакомые макушки. Смотреть сверху было непривычно, но Харт был все таким же плюгавым и противным даже отсюда. Теперь все было проще.

После вечернего гонга она выследила, куда он ушел. Жилые комнаты Цеха, где раньше работал Ким, были точно такими же, как в ее родном Цехе, даже их расположение не отличалось. Стандартизация сейчас работала на нее. Дождавшись, когда Харт вернется и начнет раздеваться, чтобы отойти ко сну, Варна уверенно отодвинула заранее примеченную пластину потолка и спрыгнула вниз, больно ударившись ногами об пол. Неважно, сейчас главное заткнуть ему его тупую пасть!

— Молчи! — рыкнула она, зажимая Харту рот. — Молчи, или я убью тебя.

Варна не чувствовала себя в силах действительно убить его, но трусливому Харту хватило укола острой шпилькой, чтобы замереть. И вот от этого человека она может быть беременна! Хотя от Кима еще хуже. Варна нахмурилась, отгоняя лишние мысли.

— Ты меня не видел. Но ты должен рассказать всем, что на нашем этаже прячется колдун. Настоящий колдун, понятно? Еретик!

Харт продолжал смотреть на нее с немым ужасом и только мычал, мелко кивая головой.

— Понятно? Ты это сделаешь. Ты придумаешь, что видел, как в одной из комнат раскрылся потолок, и ты увидел колдовские глаза.

Она отпустила Харта, но не убрала шпильку. Пусть скажет, что он ее понял!

— Варна, ты что? — зашипел Харт. — Какой колдун? Какой потолок? Куда ты вообще пропала? Тебя искали!

— Не твое дело. Ты должен просто это рассказать, пока колдун не пришел за вами всеми. Он вооружен. Иначе я расскажу, что ты не пригоден ни к чему.

Харт, нахмурившись, посмотрел на Варну, и она почувствовала, что сказала что-то не то. Вряд ли теперь эта информация, да еще и от нее, будет кому-то интересна.

Чутье Варну не подвело. Резко и неожиданно сильно ударив ее по руке, держащей шпильку, Харт надрывно заорал. Варна попыталась снова зажать ему рот, но он ловко отбивался. Сбежать обратно наверх Варна не успевала, да и не допрыгнула бы так просто.

В комнату ворвался незнакомый мужчина в синей форме, быстро огляделся и схватил Варну, выворачивая ей руку.

— Что здесь произошло? — спросил он. Его речь была непривычно четкой, как будто он отдельно учился выговаривать все звуки. Варна зло ощерилась на него и забилась, но это было бесполезно.

— Простите, сэр, — быстро заговорил Харт, вытягиваясь. — Она спустилась с потолка, начала нести чушь про колдуна, который смотрит через дыру в потолке, угрожала меня убить.

— Подлая скотина, — выругалась Варна, злобно дергая рукой. — А я тебя прикрывала!

— Вы знакомы? Как давно?

— Она одна из моего бывшего Цеха. Пропала в ночь перед тем, как нашли... — Харт понизил голос, — мутанта.

— От чего она тебя прикрывала? Когда?

— Ну... — Харт замялся. — Я... не совсем соответствую характеристикам по размножению, и...

— Ясно, — оборвал его мужчина. — Ожидай здесь. За тобой придут позже.

Еще болезненнее выкрутив руку, мужчина повел согнувшуюся Варну наружу, потом по коридору и запихнул в темную комнату, пахнущую гарью. При свете люменов стало понятно, почему — комнату как будто выжгли дотла, оставив копоть на стенах. Подняв голову, Варна увидела прореху в потолке. Очень знакомую прореху. Значит, комната с ошейником и рисунком была там!

Мужчина тоже заметил ее взгляд и с довольным видом усмехнулся.

— Опознала? Что это и откуда?

— От колдуна! — огрызнулась Варна. — Я же говорю, он здесь, на этаже, и он вооружен!

— Мне ты пока еще ничего не сказала, но сейчас скажешь. Имя, идентификационный номер?

— Варна. Двенадцать-шестнадцать. Цех пятьсот семь. Служащая, — смирившись, представилась Варна. Не надо сопротивляться, так будет легче солгать и скрыть. Она лихорадочно придумывала, откуда вообще могла заметить колдуна. Нельзя выдавать Акталь и Инквизицию! Хотя она уже выдала ее колдуну... но колдун не должен был уйти.

— Что произошло в ночь смерти Кима Пять-семнадцать, Цех пятьсот восемь?

Так вот какой у него был номер. Варна сосредоточилась. Надо очень убедительно не рассказать всей правды.

— Мы были любовниками, — вряд ли этому мужчине с чистой четкой речью есть дело до нарушения внутренних устоев Цехов. — И в ту ночь встречались с ним. Я... я убила его. А потом меня перехватил колдун и увел, я не смогла сопротивляться. Но сегодня вырвалась и хотела предупредить.

— Как он выглядит?

— Такой... лысый, не старый, обычный на вид, но глаза колдовские.

— Татуировки? Символы?

— Я не видела...

— Посох?

— Нет, посоха не было.

— Одежда?

— Похожа на робу, только получше. Не форма. Обычная.

— Особенности? Речь?

— Обычные... только постоянно бормочет что-то нечестивое, какой-то «эмперор» на непонятном языке.

— Всегда?

— Нет, только во сне. Я тогда и смогла сбежать.

— Где вы были? Что ты видела?

— Мы были наверху. Он таскал меня с собой и не давал осмотреться. Не говорил, зачем.

— А это что? — мужчина указал на раны от шпильки под ключицами. Варна мысленно выругалась. Надо было лучше застегиваться!

— Он колол меня. Брал кровь и пил.

Мужчина поднял брови и коснулся пальцем уха, шевельнув вокс-бусину и вызвав надзирателя. Варна ожидала увидеть Ксантиппу, но вместо нее пришла другая женщина, очень похожая, с таким же суровым взглядом.

— Держи ее на прицеле, — приказал ей мужчина.

— Да, сэр.

Надзирательница без сомнений наставила на Варну пистолет, и Варна поняла, что мужчина сделает, что он решил, при любом раскладе. Ее отпустили, но быстро обыскали, вынув из волос все заколки и палочку с наркотиком.

— Похоже, обскур. Где ты его взяла?

— Нашла... у Кима... он поделился.

Варна решила, что лгать так лгать, какая уже разница. Она не должна выдать Акталь, а ведь тело все еще там, наверху, и скоро начнет разлагаться и вонять! На нее накатило отвратительно чувство бессилия. Что может сделать простая служительница Цеха?

— Хмм, — никак не прокомментировал это мужчина и внимательно рассмотрел шпильку. — Хм! Держи ее здесь и не выпускай.

Он вышел, и Варна мрачно посмотрела на надзирательницу. Та не опустила пистолета. Вообще не шевельнулась, буровя Варну пронзительным тяжелым взглядом. Под таким было страшно даже шелохнуться, и они так и стояли, пока мужчина не вернулся и не защелкнул на запястьях Варны наручники. Теперь, со скованными за спиной руками и рассыпавшимися волосами, Варна чувствовала себя совершенно беспомощной. Почему-то то, что расплели ее волосы, показалось символом поражения. Она никогда не расплетала волос, чтобы не портить затейливую прическу. Разве что на время мытья головы, и то не всегда. А сейчас Варна ощущала саму себя чужой. Как будто это не она, все происходит не с ней, и сейчас пробьет гонг, и все станет как прежде.

Или продолжится, как в кошмарах. Опустив голову, Варна сморгнула слезы. Ее толкнули в спину, велев идти вперед. На повешение? На допрос? Наверное, на допрос. А пока что — через весь Цех.

— Смотрите на эту женщину, люди Цехов. Смотрите и ужаснитесь, — ровно заговорил мужчина, обращаясь к рабочим. Его голос перекрывал гул конвейера и бормотание, и люди один за другим поворачивали голову. Еще глубже расстегнув ворот, он продемонстрировал следы уколов. — Смотрите, что может сделать Ересь. Эта женщина нарушила закон и правила, и была наказана за это нечестивыми порывами. Эта женщину не украли. На ушла сама, и из-за нее вы страдали под плетями аристократов. Это ее искали Лукреции!

Варна недоуменно обернулась, потом посмотрела на людей. Она не понимала, какие Лукреции, почему они ее искали. Ее вели вдоль конвейера, и она видела, с какой отчаянной озлобленностью на нее смотрят те, кого она знала. Что здесь случилось?

Они остановились перед воротами. На памяти Варны ворота не открывались никогда. Они были предназначены для техники, а не для людей, были огромными и смыкались шестерней Механикус. За спиной вновь нарастал гул литаний Работы, люди возвращались к своим делам, и Варна обернулась к мужчине в форме.

— Почему меня искали Лукреции? Кто это?

— А это ты им ответишь, и заодно то, почему у тебя украшение с их родовым клеймом. Мне плевать, виновна ли ты. Важно, что они прекратят терроризировать этаж и уберутся отсюда.

— А колдун?!

— Расскажи им про колдуна, может, они тебе помогут, — не скрывая иронии, хмыкнул мужчина, и Варна поняла, что план оповестить всех с треском провалился. Рано или поздно найдут и тело Акталь, и склад, и много чего еще, но только не колдуна и не его приспешника. Это было грустно, но не рвало душу. Варна чувствовала себя окончательно запутавшейся и уставшей.

Ворота заскрежетали, открываясь и впуская волну запаха пыли и незнакомого металла. Из тускло освещенного коридора бесшумно выехала длинная машина. Варна пыталась найти колеса, но их, похоже, не было, и машина передвигалась по воздуху. Она была из темного металла, богато украшенного золотой ковкой, и отражала свет люменов, как будто отполированная. Подъехав почти вплотную (Варна даже почувствовала жар из решетки на капоте), она остановилась. Темный купол, до этого скрывающий и водителя, и пассажиров, просто рассеялся, открыв затянутую в форму женщину в фуражке с золотом на околыше и немолодую пару. Оба были одеты вычурно и богато, Варна завороженно смотрела, как ткань перемежается украшениями, украшения перетекают в вышивку, а вышивку вновь заменяет гладкая ткань. Перед женщиной почтительно открыли дверцу, и она вышла, гордо выпрямившись. На ее лице застыло выражение брезгливой растерянности, как будто она не понимала, зачем она здесь, в этой клоаке.

— Леди Силантия, — почтительно, но без раболепия обратился к ней конвоир Варны. — Мы нашли ту, которая может знать, где ваш сын.

Он подтолкнул Варну, и та мрачно посмотрела на леди исподлобья. Встрепанная, вся в синяках, грязная и запыленная, она наверняка выглядела просто отвратительно по сравнению с роскошной женщиной, загар на лице которой говорил о том, что она спустилась сюда из шпилей.

— Это все? — с легкой пренебрежительностью, совсем чуть-чуть не выходящей за рамки приличий, осведомилась женщина хрипловатым ломким голосом. Рассмотрев протянутую ей шпильку, она величественно кивнула и распорядилась посадить Варну в машину рядом с водителем. И водитель, и Варна были не слишком рады друг другу, но их мнение не имело значения. Наручники с Варны тоже не сняли, и она была вынуждена так и сидеть, лишенная возможности даже за что-нибудь ухватиться.

Темный купол вновь возник над головами, отсекая Варну от Цеха. Леди и Лорд за ее спиной негромко переговаривались на знакомо звучащем языке, именно на таком говорил Аврелий. Варна краем уха слышала, что аристократы говорят иначе, чем люди Цехов, как и выродки подулья, но не думала, что настолько иначе. Как она ни пыталась, она не смогла ничего понять, и поэтому только оглядывалась по сторонам, пытаясь отвлечься от тяжелых мыслей.

Машина мчалась сперва по коридорам, потом вдоль внешней брони улья, витками поднимаясь все выше и выше. Варна видела с одной стороны серую ровную стену, а с другой мелькающие этажи и технику, латающую дыры в перегородках и как будто слипшихся зданиях. Несмотря на скорость, не чувствовалось ни толчков, ни ветра, только ровное гудение генератора.

Витки, казалось, становились все меньше и меньше, и вдруг внешняя стена закончилась. Машина вылетела из тоннеля и понеслась по открытой дороге, обвивающей пронзающие облака шпили. Взвизгнув, Варна сжалась в комок, подавленная пониманием, что крыши нет. Ничего нет. Только облака и небо, и стены, такие надежные, такие прочные, остались позади. Варна была уверена всей душой, что машина сейчас, сию секунду упадет, ее сдует ветром, она пролетит поворот — и все. Они вновь полетят вниз в нескончаемую глубину.

Решение оставить ее скованной теперь показалось Варне оправданным, а не унизительным — если бы она была свободна, то наверняка бы попыталась отнять руль у водителя, а ведь она не умела ладить с духами таких машин, и тогда они бы обязательно погибли. А так она лишь сжималась на сиденье, стараясь не смотреть наверх и по сторонам и старалась сглотнуть вязкую слюну. Пассажиры что-то говорили сзади, но Варна их почти не слышала, она пыталась дышать.

Наконец они заехали в просторный ангар, и пытка закончилась. Варна, все еще дрожа, подняла голову и сразу же наткнулась на крайне неодобрительный взгляд водителя. Та смотрела с нескрываемым презрением, смешанным с опаской, но молчала, пока слуги не открыли дверцы, и лорд с леди не покинули машину. Варну тоже подняли (довольно аккуратно, за что Варна была очень благодарна) и повели вслед за ними на почтительном расстоянии.

Они прошли через ангар и зашли в лифты — отдельные для господ и для слуг. Варна чувствовала себя неуместной в этой роскоши, позолоте, ковке и стекле. Слуги были одеты гораздо лучше нее, лифт даже для слуг был богато украшен, а выступающие внутрь механизмы тщательно начищены, и им возносил молитвы отдельный человек.

Ее вели дальше по коридорам, и Варна поразилась отсутствию такого привычного гула. Но гонг о молебне звучал и здесь, и это хоть чуть-чуть, но примеряло ее с окружением. Правда, никто не прервал работу и не встал на колени. Слуги сложили аквилу, Варна не смогла этого сделать, и только тихо пробормотала короткую молитву, восславляющую Императора. Молились ли аристократы, Варна не знала — они не показывались.

Аристократов Варна увидела только когда ее привели и оставили в маленьком зале, полном мебели и статуэток. Варна никогда не видела ничего подобного — изогнутые линии, ткани, под ногами — не металл пола, а что-то вроде лохматой шкуры, в которой ее обувь оставляла неопрятные следы. Шкура лежала на мозаике отполированного материала, похожего на пластик, но, кажется, прочнее и холоднее. Вдоль стен свисали драпировки сине-зеленых тонов, в таких же тонах была выполнена и обивка мебели.

Разумеется, ей никто не предложил сесть. Ее даже не стали освобождать, а возле дверей, сопроводим хозяев внутрь, замерли два мускулистых человека, чья плоть была отчасти заменена металлом. Даже вместо левой руки у каждого было длинноствольное оружие. Варна сглотнула и отвела глаза. Они были совсем неподвижны, а в глазах царила пустота!

Аристократы расположились в креслах, принимая от слуг бокалы с вином, и с той же легкой брезгливостью посмотрели на Варну. Она посмотрела на них и подумала, что именно из-за этих людей, возможно, их Улей упадет в бездну карьера. Они погрязли в своей праздности и жажде наживы и готовы на все, чтобы сохранить украшения, слуг и вот эти огромные сложные прически без единого изъяна. Вряд ли они делали их сами, Варна знала, чего стоит сохранять волосы такими блестящими и длинными. Варне очень захотелось предположить, что это парики.

— Нас не волнует, где ты украла украшение, женщина, — заговорил лорд, насытившись созерцанием встрепанной служительницы Цеха. — Только то, видела ли ты Аврелия Лукреция, нашего сына. Посмотри на пикт.

Он сделал знак, и к ним подкатилось... существо, иначе Варна бы не назвала этот обрубок человеческого тела на движущейся платформе, который держал в руках маленькое устройство, над которым появилось полупрозрачное изображение. В глазах у этого «человека» была точно такая же пустота, что и у охранников возле двери.

Варна с усилием отвела глаза, но взгляд все время возвращался к калеке, притянутый отвращением. Пришлось собрать всю волю, чтобы сосредоточиться. Они спрашивали про Аврелия. Так это его родители? Варна начала понимать, почему он сбежал и почему был так зол на весь мир. И в то же время понять не могла: здесь все так роскошно, зачем спускаться вниз и прикасаться к грязи?

— Да, я видела его, — твердо ответила она, решив, что если ей не удалось натравить на колдуна людей Цехов, то она натравит на них аристократов. Это даже лучше. — Он был на байке. И его поймали Механикус и колдун!

— Где же? — вкрадчиво продолжил лорд. — Опиши все, женщина.

Она описала. Упустив только то, что сама ехала на том же байке. Нет, она увидела это все, когда была в плену у колдуна! Ее снова начало подташнивать от ненависти.

— Я думаю, ты лжешь, — сказал лорд, внимательно выслушав. — Но ты правильно описала транспорт, поэтому я верю, что ты его видела. Подумай еще, хочешь ли ты сказать правду добровольно?

Варна стиснула зубы. Он не верит ей, а она не скажет ничего больше. Подумав, Варна решила, что пусть не верит. Пусть все будет, как будет, они смогут найти своего сына по ее наводке и будут знать про колдуна.

— Он не хотел возвращаться наверх, — мрачно сказала она. — Это все, что я могу ответить.

— Не хотел... а кто хочет? Он наш сын, поэтому обязан соответствовать. Или хотя бы жениться и оставить должное количество наследников. Была ли ты с ним, женщина?

— Нет, — уже откровенно огрызнулась Варна, тряхнув головой. Может, стоило солгать, но она уже не могла думать и рассчитывать. Только поняла, что у Аврелия были те же проблемы, что и у Харта: они должны были осеменить, но не хотели. Это было почти откровением: у аристократов, возможно, такой же уклад, как и у них. Только кормят гораздо лучше.

— Жаль. Меня бы устроил наследник и от простолюдинки, если она достаточно крепка.

Его жена что-то сказала ему, он ответил. Оба глянули на Варну.

— Тебя уведут. Подумай еще раз. Вспомни все, что ты знаешь об Аврелии. У тебя есть сутки.


	5. Chapter 5

Ей хотя бы освободили руки и позволили умыться. Не зная правильных молитв духам работающих здесь машин, Варна опасалась что-то трогать, и удивленно смотрела, как вода стекает в изящный рукомойник, пока не догадалась просто нажать на выпуклость рядом с краном. Потом посмотрела на себя в зеркало в тяжелой бронзовой раме и ужаснулась: она была бледной, взлохмаченной, под глазами залегли синяки, что творилось с телом, лучше было даже не пытаться осознать. Выданный ей гребень был украшен такими же узорами, что и та самая шпилька, которую ей так и не вернули. Других заколок тоже не дали, поэтому Варна просто расчесалась. Стало немного легче. Когда жизнь подкидывала ей невзгоды, Варна часто успокаивалась тем, что заплетала волосы…

Слуги косились на Варну скорее с сочувствием, чем с неприязнью, но держались отстраненно. Приходили в небольшую комнату (и то больше, чем ее каморка в Цехе), приносили еду, норовили выйти побыстрее. Можно было бы так и продолжать, оставив решение судьбе (и Лукрециям), но Варна решила хотя бы попытаться что-то выяснить.

Дождавшись слуги с едой, она, прямо глядя ему в глаза, спросила:

— Лукреции. Что они сделают со мной потом?

Средних лет мужчина с проседью и мрачными темными глазами коротко глянул на нее. Пожал плечами.

— Вряд ли оставят. Вернут, где взяли. Если тебе кто-нибудь начнет рассказывать про то, что превратят в сервитора или используют как инкубатор, не верь. Сервиторов проще купить, чем сделать, а для инкубатора выбрать более надежную женщину.

Варна едва не пожалела, что спросила. Но ответ ее вполне обнадежил. Да и про то, что ее убьют, слуга не закинулся. Или не стал пугать?

— Что такое сервитор? — спросила она, уже смутно догадываясь.

— Слуги без мозга, полумашины, — бросил мужчина и коснулся пластины возле двери. Дверь плавно открылась. — Просто веди себя тихо и скажи все, что они хотят знать.

Если бы Варна могла просто сказать правду, она бы не мучилась теперь. Мысль о том, чтобы предать Акталь и рассказать все как было, выставив ее зачинщицей, была кощунственной сама по себе. Да, Акталь обращалась с Варной жестко, требовала подчинения, но это не повод, выгораживая себя, предавать интересы Инквизиции.

Варна осторожно подняла двумя пальцами паек, развернула. Он был совершенно не похож на привычную буроватую склизкую массу и отламывался пальцами. И вода стояла отдельно. Варна принюхалась. От воды не пахло ржавчиной и металлом, от нее вообще ничем не пахло, и стакан был не металлический, а стеклянный. Подумав, Варна решила, что голодать очень глупо, и вряд ли ее хотят отравить, так что можно спокойно поесть. И сразу же лечь спать. Все равно она пока не могла ничего придумать.

Ей опять снились кошмары, только в них не было тягостного ощущения надвигающейся беды. Она снова видела мертвецов, только они не смотрели на Варну. Они смотрели на Акталь, ползли к ней, целовали ноги, а Акталь снисходительно принимала знаки покорности. Варна видела их посиневшие лица и скрюченные пальцы. Мертвецы ползли на коленях, и их тела вихлялись из стороны в сторону. Подползая к Акталь, они еще сильнее вываливали разбухшие языки, вылизывая ими ее сапоги, и ложились рядом, а Акталь поднималась по их телам все выше и выше.

Ритм движений завораживал, Варна чувствовала себя, как будто снова курила наркотик и обновляла своей и чужой кровью рисунок на стене. В ушах мелодично шептали голоса невидимых певцов, призывая присоединиться, подойти к Акталь, поцеловать ее руку, и тогда Варна сможет возвыситься. Разве не этого она хотела? Решать за себя, выбирать за себя, быть кем-то выше, чем жалкие рабы Цехов.

Потом Акталь посмотрела на Варну, и та опустилась на колени, умоляя о прощении. Да, это она виновата! Это она допустила, что колдун буквально сорвался с цепи. Она все исправит, правда!

Но холод уже обступал Варну, Акталь отвернулась, исчезая с глаз. Варна проснулась с тяжелой головой и тяжестью вины на сердце. Сон вновь напомнил ей о священном долге и службе, и что бы ни решили Лукреции, Варна не выдаст Акталь.

Варне позволили немного привести себя в порядок и даже причесаться. Судя по всему, ее не намеревались зря мучить, и Варна была за это благодарна. Она все еще считала, что аристократы высокомерны и совершенно незаслуженно получают блага, и ждала подвоха. Ей казалось, что ее приручают, это настораживало больше прямолинейной жесткости Акталь. Та была суровой и понятной, а Лукреции — коварными и странными. Даже не так. Они были хищными.

Во время второго разговора Варну не стали сковывать, но, как и раньше, не оставили наедине с лордом Лукрецием. Разговор происходил в другом зале, одну стену которого занимало окно. Варна знала, что бывают окна не только для, например, передачи инструментов, но и просто для красоты, но не подозревала, что они могут быть такими огромными.

Яркое солнце уже клонилось к закату, заливая пол и стены золотым светом. Варна слышала, что планеты, кружащиеся вокруг желтых звезд, считаются более благословленными, потому что похожи на Священную Терру. Клиаф вряд ли был похож на Терру.

Даже от дверей был виден нависающий над Ульем массивный край верфей. Как завороженная, Варна подошла ближе и увидела вспыхнувшее золотом крыло священной Аквилы, начертанное на огромном таране строящегося судна. Варна знала, как должны выглядеть суда Империума, им рассказывали, чтобы каждый понимал, во имя чего он работает. Острый нос переходил в скелет корпуса, пока еще не закрытый броней, и, наверное, именно эти переборки они собирали в своем Цехе.

— Это «Ярость стража», корвет класса «Клеймор», — прокомментировал лорд Лукреций, все это время с усмешкой наблюдающий за ней. Похоже что его забавляла растерянность Варны, и он был не прочь немного похвастаться своими знаниями и статусом пусть даже и перед простолюдинкой. — Он скоро будет закончен, и Клиаф расплатится с имперской десятиной.

— Так ради него… — Варна резко обернулась к лорду, собирая силы для решительной атаки. То есть, вопроса. Потом у нее может не быть такого шанса! — Ради него вы роете карьеры прямо под стенами Улья, подвергая его опасности?

— Я?! — искренне удивился лорд Лукреций, даже отставив в сторону бокал. — Что ты несешь, женщина?

— Вы, аристократы! Разве вы не расширяете карьеры для добычи руды так, что они подходят под самые стены? Разве нет?

Варна тяжело дышала. Она понимала, что это очень глупая затея, но, может быть, ее услышат и поймут? Она должна сказать, прежде чем снова отправится вниз или будет казнена. Должна успеть хотя бы попытаться что-то изменить, иначе зачем были эти несколько дней и зачем погибла Акталь!

Лорд Лукреций посмотрел на Варну с нескрываемым презрением. Потом молча схватил ее за руку и подтащил к окну, указывая вниз.

— Где? Прежде, чем разбрасываться обвинениями, проверь их! Ты сама это придумала или тебе кто-то рассказал?

Он говорил жестко, властно, его взгляд не предвещал никому ничего хорошего. Варна подумала, что один его приказ — и еще несколько десятков человек могут быть повешены просто так. За ее, Варны, опрометчивые слова.

Под ногами не было сплошной пелены облаков, и Варна увидела толстую Внешнюю стену, а за ней мрачный пейзаж из темных холмов, которые отсюда казались гладкими, почти блестящими. Через них ржавой лентой проходила то ли река, то ли рудная жила, распадаясь на множество рукавов и вновь собираясь в единый поток. Даже золотые лучи не делали пейзаж приятнее, а там, где на холмы падала тень Улья или корабля, все, казалось, было поглощено темнотой.

Однако, карьера действительно не было видно. Но это не значило, что их нет вообще.

— Я подслушала, так сказал Механикус, когда схватил Аврелия! Что аристократы в своей жадности…

— И ты поверила на слово. Кому еще ты это рассказала? — холодно спросил лорд Лукреций, впиваясь в Варну тяжелым взглядом. — Это бред. Хотя если устроить несколько направленных взрывов в тоннелях для подвода техники, то…

Он вдруг задумался, отпустил Варну и отошел, перебирая пальцами в воздухе. Потом взял со стола планшет с крупным экраном и начал ловко делать пометки, больше не глядя на Варну. Варна не могла бы поклясться, но ей показалось, что ее слова все же заинтересовали его, натолкнули на какую-то мысль. Варна медленно и осторожно приблизилась, и лорд коротким взглядом отогнал ее обратно. Она не осмелилась возражать и покорно ждала, пока аристократ закончит свои дела и снова обратит на нее внимание.

Лорд поднял глаза и удивленно посмотрел на нее:

— Что ты здесь делаешь? Выйди вон.

— Но… Аврелий… — не менее удивленно уставилась на него Варна. Она точно помнила, ради чего ее вызвали, и не понимала, почему планы вдруг так сильно изменились.

— Потом. Пойди… помолись, тебя позовут.

Варна вышла вслед за слугой в полной растерянности. Лорд Лукреций был одновременно понятным, его оскорбила клевета, а с другой — очень странным, поглощенным какими-то своими мыслями. Возможно, он даже ей симпатизировал. Варна ждала более презрительного и жестокого к себе отношения, хотя бы как у Аврелия, которого она злила одним своим видом. Варна подумала, что лорду Лукрецию, наверное, было просто плевать на нее. Да и на своего сына, в котором он видел источник внуков, продолжателя рода, а не любимого ребенка. И еще она вновь задумалась о том, много ли разницы между Цехами и Шпилями. По всему выходило, что очень много, но вся она касалась внешнего: еды, мебели, роскоши. Аврелия явно сбежал от родителей и того, что они назначили ему судьбой. Варна не завидовала ему и не сочувствовала: у него было намного больше возможностей, чем у любого из людей Цехов, а он занимался ерундой.

Злиться на всех Варна тоже не могла. Она ненавидела только одного — колдуна, а все остальные были просто людьми, даже не еретиками. На ненависть, как оказалось, нужно очень много сил, а Варна была слаба.

Ее отвели в храм, как только в нем закончилась служба. Варна слышала слаженные голоса певцов и торжественную музыку, чувствовала запаха благовоний, которые были немыслимы в их крохотной часовенке на краю Цеха. Даже ворота храма были величественны и прекрасны, и Варна не обижалась, что ее не допустили на службу.

Уже потом, когда из храма ушли, кажется, даже священники, она стояла перед огромной статуей Императора и бездумно смотрела на золото и искусную гравировку наколенников и меча. Император возвышался над ней, такой ничтожной и никчемной, и Варна не знала, что может сказать Ему. Что она работала и выполняла свой долг? Что она запятнана грехом соития с мутантом и подвела всех, кого только могла?

Храм подавлял великолепием отделки: белый камень сплетался с золотом, искусно сложенные витражи смотрели на нее глазами святых, чьих имен она даже не знала. Высокий свод был украшен картинами, прославляющими деяния героев и великие битвы против еретиков и ксеносов. И только Варна, жалкая и оборванная, была неуместна среди них.

Рухнув на колени, Варна обхватила себя руками и тихонько завыла, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону. Она провалила все. Все, что только могла провалить! Почти сладострастно, она перебирала в памяти свои ошибки, начиная с того, как не разглядела первых признаков ереси в Киме и заканчивая тем, как пересказала лорду Лукрецию слова Акталь. Каждый раз, когда она пыталась что-то сделать или подумать самостоятельно, каждый раз, когда она нарушала правила, она ошибалась.

Чувство вины и стыда накатывало волнами, подавляя волю. Варна разрыдалась, закрыв лицо руками, и хотела, чтобы пришел кто-нибудь, ну хоть кто-нибудь, кто все решит за нее, кто укажет правильный путь и сделает мир простым и понятным.

Прошло всего несколько дней, а она сломалась и не стыдилась этого. Да, она всего лишь один из бесчисленных винтиков Империума, не героиня, не святая. Она просто хочет вернуться домой, пусть даже «дома» тоже тошно. Там привычно, там можно злиться на Харта или Ксантиппу, а потом идти на свое рабочее место и повторять в многотысячный раз Литанию Работы, не думая ни о чем. Только теперь Варна понимала, как блаженно было ее неведение.

Закусив губы, Варна сложила дрожащие ладони символом Аквилы на груди и посмотрела вверх, где недосягаемо высоко Император глядел на свое творение.

— Император… я… я не знаю, как молиться, когда в душе такая боль. Пожалуйста, прости меня. Прости нас всех, кто рвется наверх, не понимая, что это только навредит. Ты мудр и справедлив, Ты знаешь, что мы глупее. Император… — она тихо всхлипнула. — Не надо. Пожалуйста, пусть остальные выживут. Пожалуйста! Я виновна, только я, другие не заслужили казни и плетей! Они просто люди, которые живут, чтобы работать для Империума! Пусть все просто будет хорошо. Я верю, я знаю, еретиков поймают, и здесь снова будет мир.

Варна встала, сквозь туман слез пробивался золотой свет. Она верит, что все будет хорошо. Они победят, они справятся со всем, что только может случиться!

— Верую в Тебя, Император, ибо в вере моя суть, — уверенно заговорила она, собираясь с силами. — Верую в Тебя, потому что таков мой долг. Верую, как веруют мои братья и сестры, частицы души Твоей! Верую, и вера моя осветит мне путь!

Ликуя в душе, Варна улыбнулась, смаргивая слезы, обернулась, и обмерла. На пороге храма стоял колдун.

Просто стоял. Просто смотрел на нее. И это было страшнее, чем если бы он скалился, исходил варпом или оброс щупальцами. Такой обычный человек, если не знать, что кроется за этой внешностью.

Варна зарычала, в ярости и панике выискивая глазами хоть что-нибудь, что могло бы стать оружием. Ее захлестнуло праведное негодование: как он, этот еретик, это отвратительное порождение тьмы, прийти сюда, в храм Его!

Колдун сперва отступил на шаг, а потом резко вытянул руку, и Варна почувствовала, как все ее тело сковывает холодная сила. Отскочив в сторону, Варна стряхнула с себя оцепенение и схватила первое, что попалось ей под руку — огромный канделябр, горящий множеством свечей. Не замечая тяжести, она подняла его и побежала на колдуна, крича ему, чтобы он, именем Императора, убирался прочь. Прочь, вон из храма, умри!

Он не должен был жить, это Варна ощущала всем своим существом. Колдун должен умереть. Здесь. Сейчас. Чтобы больше никто не умирал по его вине. Чтобы люди Цехов работали спокойно, не опасаясь, что за ними придет этот душеед.

Не помня себя, она швырнула в него канделябр, но мерзкая тварь увернулась и попыталась схватить Варну за волосы. Варна гневно взвизгнула и вцепилась пальцами ему в глотку. Она убила мутанта, пусть он был мужчиной и сильнее. Она убьет и колдуна, и ни одна из его тошнотворных сил ему не поможет! Может быть, это будет очередной ошибкой, которая приведет к беде, может быть, она неправа, но Варна чувствовала всем сердцем, что поступает так, как должно. Как правильно!

— Что здесь происходит? — окликнул их громовой женский голос из-под самого свода. На одной из верхних галерей показалась священница: Варна заметила белую с золотом одежду. Варна поняла, что теперь-то колдун точно не уйдет!

Воспользовавшись этим мигом, подлый колдун исхитрился ударить ее по затылку, и Варна обмякла, теряя сознание. Перед глазами еще секунду полыхали алые отблески ярости, а потом они сменились непроглядной чернотой.


	6. Эпилог

— Мир ей будет. Еретиков ей поймают, — мрачно заворчал Филипп, закуривая лхо. Император только знает, как он устал бегать за этой девчонкой, а теперь ему еще и объясняться с Инквизитором, почему он не убил ее на месте. По гладко выбритому черепу скользнул рассеянный луч люмена, дым поднялся выше, окутывая подошедшую женщину в белых одеяниях священницы.

— Ты убил источник Скверны, теперь действительно должно стать проще, — мелодично заговорила Аноит, положив руку на плечо псайкера. — Ты выглядишь уставшим.

Филипп уже больше месяца метался по этажам, выискивая тех, кто пронес Скверну в Цеха и отравлял священные механизмы для корабля. Это было даже красиво, встроить нечестивые знаки в переборки, которые потом будут закрыты листами декоративной отделки. Если бы не внимательность Адептус Механикус, «Ярость Стража» сошла бы со стапелей уже оскверненной, и ее экипаж был бы обречен на мучительную смерть и сумасшествие после первого же выхода в варп. Из прыжка бы уже вынырнул корабль Хаоса, полный мутантов и демонов.

— Надо будет поспать. Нет, ну ты посмотри на нее, она же подняла подсвечник, который весит больше меня!

— По всей видимости у нее к тебе глубокие и искренние чувства.

— Очень. Но у меня не было выхода, я выдергивал информацию из ее головы, а это всегда влечет за собой… чувства.

— И не ошибся, — Аноит села рядом и отобрала лхо, заменив его на чашу с укрепляющим настоем. — Выпей. Это полезнее.

— А теперь мне объяснять, что она просто дура! — в сердцах проговорился Филипп, жадно припадая к холодному настою. Невкусно, зато тут же утоляет жажду и снимает головную боль. — Не было на ней Скверны, да и ты не видела!

— Не видела, — так же мягко подтвердила Аноит, всматриваясь в глаза Филиппа. За псайкерами нужен особый присмотр, их силы велики, и они же привлекают в Материум тех, кому в радость запятнать любой Замысел Императора.

— Но она выполняла ритуалы вместо той еретички! Вот и что мне теперь делать?!

— Для начала успокоиться, — улыбнулась Аноит. — А потом рассказать все инквизитору. Ему виднее.

Филипп кивнул и мрачно посмотрел на лежащую без сознания девчонку. Инквизитору действительно виднее.

— Дай мне еще отвара. У нас еще допрос Силантиев по наводке Лукрециев.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Две стороны света](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903600) by [Reymas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reymas/pseuds/Reymas)
  * [Ну, привет!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922059) by [SalemTheCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemTheCat/pseuds/SalemTheCat)




End file.
